Steph In The Right Direction
by Shortgirl007
Summary: Stephanie decides she needs a change.
1. Prologue

****

Steph In The Right Direction

Prologue

The plan came to Stephanie exactly one week, 13 hours and 27 minutes after the 'Slayer Incident', as the newspapers had been calling it. It was at that exact moment when she decided she needed a change and not just any change would do. Only something monumental, something outrageous, something orgasmic would suffice.

After she decided what she needed to do, the next step was deciding exactly how she was going to make it happen. She reached into her nightstand and grabbed a pen and a pad of paper. Her hands could barely keep up with the thoughts of her mind. She scribbled furiously as she tried to make the numbers work. Once she had a rough estimate of a timeline, she quickly moved on to a 'To-Do' list. It contained everything from finding a hotel to picking out a new apartment. Two hours after she began with the notes Stephanie looked over her work then said aloud to the empty room, "With any luck, this just might work."

She tossed the pad of paper to the floor beside her bed, flicked off the lamp then fell asleep for the first time in a week with a smile on her face.

----------------------------

The next morning Stephanie rose from bed at 7:00am feeling more refreshed than she had ever felt. After a quick shower and even quicker breakfast she nearly skipped out the front door of her apartment.

Connie and Lula were still getting settled in for the morning, when she came bouncing through the door of the office. Both women looked at the nearly giggly brunette then back to one another. Finally curiosity got the better of them and quickly asked Stephanie the reason for her good mood.

Steph crossed her arms across her chest and took a seat on the lump, old sofa. "No I didn't get laid. But I did come to some conclusions. I need a change ladies, and this is what I'm going to do."

Stephanie explained every detail of her plan to Lula and Connie while they listened eagerly. When she was finished both women offered her praise for the plan along with some advice as well. Stephanie thanked them both for being such good friends and for understanding then retreated out the door to head to her parents house.

Unlike Connie and Lula, Steph's family wasn't as understanding at first. But after explaining to them why she needed to take such drastic measures they ultimately gave her their blessings.

The next stop on the list was Mary Lou's house. The moment she pulled in front of the house she spotted Mary Lou outside watching the boys play in the yard. Stephanie took a seat next to Mary Lou on the steps then told her the same story she had already explained twice that morning. Mary Lou nodded and listened as Stephanie talked. Occasionally she gave Steph a reassuring pat on the knee and when it was all said and done she gave her the biggest hug they had shared since Mary Lou's last son had been born.

---------------------

Over the next month Stephanie was busy working on the details of her plans. By her own calculations she would need close to $6,000 to accomplish everything on her list. She was taking all the FTA's Connie offered her, as well as working as many distraction jobs that Ranger would throw her way.

She refigured the money in her savings account and was slightly disappointed at the figure. $4,376.41. It was close, but it just wasn't enough. She had hoped to save enough by now, but then she shrugged off the disappointment and convinced herself that should could wait a couple more weeks.

-----------------------

The following morning at the office she was busy complaining to Connie and Lula about how long it was taking her to save the money when Ranger sauntered in.

"Ladies." He said with a nod of his head then dropped the body receipt for two FTA's on Connie's desk. As he waited for her to write out his check, he glanced to Steph on the couch then said, "Can I see you outside?"

She rose from the couch wordlessly as Connie handed Ranger the check. He held the door open for her then as she passed through he placed his hand on the small of her back. He guided her body to the side of the building and in one quick motion he had her pinned against the wall.

"What's up Ranger?"

He didn't answer her with words. Instead he moved his left knee forward, parting her legs. His right arm reached around her waist as he balanced his weight against his left arm which was placed just above Stephanie's shoulder against the wall. He pulled her to his body and in one smooth move his tongue slid to her mouth. She gave him immediate access as a moan slipped past his lips. When he breathlessly pulled away from her she met his fiery gaze. His eyes were dark and hot but revealed nothing.

When she was able to speak she questioned him. "Why did you do that?"

He took a step away from her then flashed her his biggest wolf grin. "Because I could."

He walked back to the car looking more cocky than she ever remembered seeing him and just as he was about to open the door she yelled out to him. "Hey Ranger."

"Yeah babe?"

"Enjoy it while you can."

And before he could ask questions of his own she disappeared back inside the office.

------------------

The very next morning Stephanie was roused from her dream-filled sleep by the ringing of the phone.

"Hello?"

"Morning Steph, it's Connie. Sorry I woke you but a new FTA just came in. It'll be worth $3,000 if you can catch him. Thought you might want to get started on it."

"$3,000? That sounds like a tough one, can I handle it?"

"I have no doubt. When you get here I'll give you the details."

"Ok. Be there in 15."

Stephanie raced around the apartment thanking God that her prayers may have been answered. If she could just manage to get this one last FTA she would be all set. She really needed that money.

She nearly ran into the office from the parking lot but as soon as she opened the door she knew something was going on. Connie and Lula stared at her with the undeniable look of guilt upon their faces.

"What's going on?" Steph frowned as she asked.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" answered Lula.

"Because you two look like the cat that ate the canary. Now tell me what's going on."

Connie and Lula gave each other a quick glance then they both started laughing. "Sorry Steph, but there is no FTA this morning."

"What!? You dragged me from bed for nothing?"

"Now girl calm yourself down. There ain't no FTA, but we didn't drag you down here for nothing. Go ahead Connie, give it to her." Lula chuckled.

Connie rose from her chair and walked around towards Stephanie with an envelope in her hand. She didn't explain as she handed it to Steph.

"Just look at it girl." Lula yelled as she watched Steph frown at the envelope.

Stephanie tore it open and peered inside. As soon as her eyes focused on what it was, she nearly tumbled backwards from shock.

"What? I don't understand, you said there wasn't an FTA."

Connie laughed and shrugged her shoulders as she explained, "There isn't an FTA."

"Then where did this come from." Steph asked as she waved the $3,000 check at the women.

Connie smiled. "Well, we've seen how hard you've been working lately so we decided to help you out some. We know how important this is to you and you deserve it."

Stephanie was in awe. "I really appreciate this, but it's way too much money for the both of you."

"Don't be stupid Steph, besides it's not just from us. We weren't suppose to tell you but I just don't think it's fair if he doesn't get some of the credit."

"Who are you talking about Connie?"

"Believe it or not, I'm talking about Vinnie. $2,000 of that is from that cheap bastard. He overheard Lula and I talking about wanting to help you out, then next thing I know he's telling me to cut you a check for $2,000. I asked him what it was for, and he said for 'services rendered'. We couldn't believe it. That little pond scum has a heart after all."

Stephanie staggered forward as she went to hug both the women. "I just can't believe this. I don't know what to say?"

"Come on silly white girl, just say thank you then get going."

Stephanie literally jumped in the air and squealed thank you to Connie and Lula. After the three of them hopped around in a circle of joy Steph broke free from them and nearly ran through Vinnie's door. She grabbed the crusty little man around the neck and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He tried to act upset, but just as she was turning out the door he said, "Steph, this cancels out the duck threats right?"

Stephanie beamed back at him, "What duck Vinnie?"

After one last celebratory lap around the office Stephanie made her way to the door.

Connie spoke up just as she was leaving. "Hey Steph, be careful, we're going to miss you girl."

Stephanie tried not to shed tears as she turned back and said, "Don't worry ladies, everything is going to be better than ever now. See you two in three months!"

Steph grabbed the door handle and flung it open before rushing out onto the sidewalk. She was in such a hurry she didn't even notice Ranger as she ran right past him.

He walked into the office and asked in a hurried tone, "What's wrong with Stephanie?"

Connie and Lula both grinned then one of the responded, "Nothing's wrong. She's just on her way out of town."

"She's leaving?"

"Yup, that skinny white girl has done gone and decided to get a life, don't Batman feel stupid now?" smirked Lula.

To Be Continued…


	2. Ch1 & 2

__

Connie and Lula both grinned then one of the responded, "Nothing's wrong. She's just on her way out of town."

"She's leaving?"

"Yup, that skinny white girl has done gone and decided to get a life, don't Batman feel stupid now?" smirked Lula.

****

Steph In The Right Direction

Chapter One

Stephanie dropped the top on her newly leased Toyota MR2 Spyder and let the wind flow through her hair. The radio was playing vintage Metallica and for the first time in months everything felt ok in Stephanie Plum's world.

She was nearly five hours into her 6 hour drive to Virginia Beach and she was already dreaming of the warm sand and the salty air. Just as she passed a sign proclaiming Virginia Beach to be 46 miles ahead, her new cell phone came to life playing a faded version of Bon Jovi's 'It's My Life'.

"Hello, you've reached the new and improved Stephanie Plum." she giggled into the phone.

"Stephanie! How's it going? Where are you?"

"Hey Mare. So far so good, I'm about an hour from the beach and the weather here is amazing. What's going on back there?"

Mary Lou sighed sarcastically and said, "Well of course all of Trenton is already talking about you."

"What! I just let a few hours ago." yelled Stephanie.

"I know, but it seems one Ricardo Manaso and Joseph Morelli caused quiet a scene a few minutes ago at the police station."

The car swerved as Stephanie listened a little too intently to the phone. She jerked the car back onto the correct path and continued down the interstate.

"What do you mean they caused a scene?"

Mary Lou was doing a poor job of hiding her snickering, "Well it seems right after you left the office this morning Connie and Lula told Ranger that you left town and they kinda forgot to mention that it was only temporary."

"What does that have to do with Joe?"

"Hang on Steph, I'm getting to that. So anyway, after Ranger left the office he went out to look for an FTA. A few hours later his curiosity must have gotten the best of him because he went to your apartment."

"Oh Lord." Steph whined.

"Exactly. So when he arrived there, he broke in as usual and was stunned when he walked into an empty apartment."

Stephanie laughed. "I'm sure he was wondering what the crap was going on. He hadn't been to my apartment in months so he had no idea I had already sold most of my belongings."

"It also didn't help that your super had already moved out most of the furniture."

"Dang that was quick, I guess the owner's didn't want me to change my mind and stay. But Mare, none of this explains what happened with Joe?"

"Stop interrupting and I'll tell you." She laughed at Steph's anticipation. "So after Ranger saw the empty apartment he assumed you had left for good. I guess that's when the realization of the situation hit him. I guess he figured he lost you for good this time. So he got mad and headed to the station to see Joe, assuming that he had done something to drive you away."

"Oh God. It gets worse doesn't it?"

"Afraid so Steph. Once Ranger reaches the station he hunts down Joe like a man on a mission. He nearly punches him before Mad Dog and Carl grab him. So right there in the middle of the station he starts accusing Joe of doing something to you and making you leave town."

"And Joe said…?" Steph asked.

"What could he say? He said he didn't have a clue what Ranger was talking about so he picks up the phone to call your cell phone…."

"And that's when he realizes I had it disconnected?"

"You got it girl. Seems like you have successfully driven both of these men nuts."

"Well what did they do after their argument? And please tell me they didn't actually fight."

"Nope, worse. They decided to team up."

"They what!"

"Yup, they decided to work together to find out what happened to you."

"What happened to me? I've only been gone five freakin hours!"

"But wait Steph, here's where it gets good. After they calm down Joe and Ranger decide they should go to your parents house figuring you had told them what happened."

"Shit, not my family."

"Yup. Seems your mom noticed them as soon as they pulled in front of their house, so by the time they reached the door your family was ready for the unsuspecting fools. Grandma Mazur was holding a gun, your mother had a rolling pin, and your dad had the remote control."

"What was he going to do with the remote?"

"I don't know Steph, he's your dad. Anyway, back to the story. Joe and Ranger immediately start asking questions. So Grandma Mazur does what she does best and starts shooting."

"Oh my god! Did she hit either of them?"

"Nope. But I guess it was a good thing she was aiming for them, because if she had wanted to miss you know they would both probably be dead by now."

Stephanie took a deep breath. "That's true."

"So Ranger and Joe both start running back to the car and Grandma Mazur is still shooting at them and shouting. Your dad nearly had to tackle her to get the gun, meanwhile your mom walks right up to the car and starts banging on the window with the rolling pin. The entire neighborhood hears her yelling about how both of them had mistreated you, and how they should be ashamed of themselves. They finally were able to drive away, but not before your mom tells them that if you don't come back soon she will personally see to it that they are never able to use their penises again."

"No! My mother did not say that!"

"Oh yes she did! Seems you aren't the only one doing a little changing."

"But it's only been 5 hours!"

Mary Lou laughed, "I know! Can't you just imagine what it's going to be like after 3 months!"

Stephanie started laughing too and said, "I don't even know if I want to find out."

Both girls were laughing when they finally said their goodbyes. By then Stephanie was nearing the city limits of Virginia Beach.

----------------

She was looking over the directions to the hotel while stopped at a red-light when she felt like she was being stared at. She glanced over to her left and sure enough, she was. Stopped directly beside her car was a cherry red Mustang Convertible overflowing with 4 of the best looking guys she'd ever seen, each of whom were staring right back at her. She sent them a playful flicker of her eyelashes which was returned with several whistles and catcalls."

Finally, the car behind her honked letting her know the light had turned green. Stephanie gave the boys a quick wave then put the peddle to the metal and left them in her dust. So needless to say, when she pulled into the hotel parking lot she felt better than ever.

****

------------------

Chapter Two

It had been the better part of two weeks since Stephanie packed up and landed in Virginia Beach. According to Mary Lou things had calmed down back home. Apparently Ranger and Joe had decided that searching for her was futile so they backed off. It probably didn't hurt that Grandma Mazur made it know she was buying bullets everyday.

The alarm clock beeped off at exactly 6:30am just as it had done for the last week and a half. Stephanie dragged herself from the bed and tossed on her running clothes and shoes. Within minutes she was jogging down the city's historic boardwalk. She was up to an hours now which was a great improvement over the first time she went running. After 20 minutes she had nearly been ready to pass out.

But even after only a week she could feel her body starting to work for her. It was no longer her mind against her body and for the first time in her life she felt them becoming one.

She continued to jog as she listened to the lapping waves roll across the beach. It was going to be another beautiful day just as all the others had been. Steph glanced at her watch and realized she had been running close to an hour and decided to turn and head back. About a two blocks before her hotel she slowed and then finally came to a stop. She was doing some cool down stretches when she heard a familiar voice.

"Morning Steph, I see you got an earlier start than me today."

Stephanie continued with the stretches. "Hey Lisa. Yeah, I decided to get out here before it got to hot."

"Good idea. It looks like it's going to be another scorcher." The woman now stood directly next to Stephanie and nearly mimicked her stretches except she was trying to warm up instead of cooling down. Lisa was a tall, leggy blonde who most women would dislike on first glance. But since meeting her a week earlier, Stephanie had liked her almost instantly.

"So are you going to be able to make class tonight?" Asked Steph as she finished her last set of stretches.

"Yup, tonight we are suppose to start groin kicks. I wouldn't miss that for the world."

Both women laughed then split and went their separate ways. Stephanie walked casually back to the hotel and made her way to her room. It was nothing fancy. Just a standard little hotel on the beach. It was clean and she felt safe and above all else that's what Stephanie wanted. It also didn't hurt that they were giving her a hell of deal for staying for three months.

After a shower and a change of clothes, Stephanie once again hit the streets. This time she decided to drive. She had heard of a great mall on the other side of town so she decided to do some major shopping.

----------------------

Stephanie returned to the hotel around four that afternoon which left her just enough time to change and head to her class. The day after she had arrived in Virginia Beach she located the local YMCA. As luck would have it, the facility had just moved into a new complex. The building was state-of-the-art and it every piece of workout equipment known to man.

She purchased a three month membership and since signing up she had spent nearly every afternoon there. She was finally feeling comfortable in a gym. At first when she saw the equipment all she really noticed was how much they resembled medieval torture devices. But with the help of Adam, one of the Y's personal trainers, she was now feeling confidant enough to actually use the equipment.

She glanced at her watch and realized she had about 20 minutes before her self-defense class began, so she decided to do the treadmill for awhile to get loosened up. She was only there a few minutes when Lisa stepped onto the machine beside her.

"You beat me again. I must getting slack." laughed Lisa.

"Nope, I'm just getting more determined." Stephanie smiled back.

They made small talk until it was time for their class to begin. As they walked towards the workout room Lisa jumped as if she was startled.

"Oh Steph! Before I forget I was wondering if you have plans tonight. A few of my girlfriends from college are coming into town and I'm taking them to a nearby club. I thought since you were vacationing alone that you might want to join us."

"That actually sounds fun. I'd enjoy that, thanks for thinking of me Lisa."

"No thanking me, I really enjoy your company Steph. You're the first woman I've met since I moved here who hasn't assumed at first glance that I'm a just a dumb, blonde bimbo."

"So I guess you don't want to hear that blonde joke I heard earlier today?"

Lisa twirled the towel that had been draped across her shoulder and popped Steph's legs with it. Steph let out a small squeal in return as they entered the training room.

---------------------

Two hours later Stephanie and Lisa emerged from the YMCA glistening in sweat.

"So, are you still on for tonight?" Lisa asked as they made their way across the parking lot.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. So what do I need to wear?"

"Just whatever you would normally wear to a club, it's pretty casual so nothing too fancy. And of course, nothing that's going to take the spotlight away from me."

Stephanie tossed her water bottle at Lisa, who ducked just in time into her car. The pair once again went their separate ways as Stephanie returned to her hotel to get ready for a night out on the town.

To be continued…


	3. Ch 3

__

Stephanie tossed her water bottle at Lisa, who ducked just in time into her car. The pair once again went their separate ways as Stephanie returned to her hotel to get ready for a night out on the town.

****

Steph In The Right Direction

Chapter Three

Stephanie was still rushing around her hotel room when Lisa knocked on her door.

"Just a second," yelled Stephanie from the bathroom. After applying a quick swipe of mascara she jogged across the room to open the door.

"It's about time girl, what kept you?" teased Lisa.

"Just trying to make myself presentable."

"Oh please, who are you kidding? You're one of those evil women that can roll out of bed looking better than you did before you laid down."

Stephanie snorted, "What? Do you not see this head of hair? It's a rat's nest. Most of the time it's just one big jumble of knots. And trust me, you don't want to see it in the morning."

"I'd kill for that head of hair. At least it isn't flat and stringy like mine, I practically have to perform a ritual dance to get any kind of body in it."

"Ritual dance huh? Am I going to get to witness a little bit of that tonight?" giggled Steph.

"Only if you're lucky. Now hurry up, the girls are waiting."

After one last mirror check the two women locked up the room and made their way to the lobby where three peppy girls were waiting for them.

"Steph, these are my best friends. This is Amanda she's in real estate." The two shook hands.

"And this is Sara. She's a stay at home mom who was granted a weekend reprieve from her husband. And finally this is Katlyn she's the sugar momma of the group?" joked Lisa.

"Sugar momma my ass. I can't help it that my boyfriends tend to have very healthy bank accounts" replied the pretty brunette as she offered her hand to Stephanie."

"And everyone this is Stephanie. She's on vacation from New Jersey and get this…" Lisa paused for effect. "She's a bounty hunter."

All three girls immediately began asking questions at the same time. Stephanie laughed and tried her best to keep up. A few minutes into the conversation Lisa rescued Steph and hustled the girls outside in order to hail a taxi. Needless to say, it didn't take long for five sexy girls in scantily clad clothing to catch a lift.

Their first stop was a trendy Japanese Fusion restaurant. As soon as the group was seated at their table they became the center of attention. Two male waiters were overheard arguing over who would be their server, so Lisa explained that they would both be needed because they were all very high maintenance. The men seemed satisfied with the solution and quickly sprung into action making sure every request was promptly filled.

While they waited for their food the conversation naturally turned to men. Stephanie discovered Amanda and Sara were married, 3 and 6 years respectively, while Lisa and Katlyn were satisfied with being long-term bachlorettes. When the questions turned to Steph's social life, she quickly turned bashful and tried changing the subject.

"Oh no Steph. You aren't getting out of it that easily. We dished so now it's your turn. We want all the details of why you are here on vacation all by yourself." Lisa demanded.

Stephanie sighed, then gave in to the requests. "Ok fine, I'll tell you. But don't complain to me when you guys get bored to tears." The four women seated around the table rolled their eyes in unison as if they had been training for that moment for years. Stephanie stifled a laugh then began.

"Well let's see. First there was Dickie. I married that fool and then promptly divorced him with I caught him doing the horizontal mambo on my kitchen table. After him came Joe. He's a cop in Trenton. When I was in high school he took my virginity on the floor of a pastry shop. Two years later I hit him with a Buick. Several years after that he was arrested for murder then failed to appear in court so I locked him in the back of a freezer truck. After he was released and cleared of the charges we started dating. Ever since we've been off and on. Currently we are on an off phase, mainly because I just skipped town without telling him."

When Stephanie stopped talking the four women's mouths were practically hanging wide open.

"Does anyone else get the feeling that she left out a helluva lot of details?" smirked Lisa.

"I told you guys it was boring."

"We need to hear more about this Joe fella. Is he sexy? Are you guys going to get married?" asked Sara.

"He's extremely sexy. As for marriage, I doubt it. We were engaged once, but that was just because he wanted his grandmother to leave so we could have sex." said Stephanie as if that explanation would make everything clear.

Katlyn swirled the clear liquid in her martini glass and then gave Lisa a wink. "Stephanie, I know I just met you, but darling I know a liar when I see one."

"What? I am not a liar!" exclaimed Stephanie.

"Afraid you are dear. I can see it in your eyes. There's either something you aren't telling us about this Joe guy or there is someone else you haven't mentioned."

The heat flooded Stephanie's face and she knew she had been made. "Well there is one other guy but he doesn't really count."

The four women leaned forward and began listening intently; hanging on Stephanie's every word.

Amanda was the first to ask, "So why doesn't he count?"

"Because he doesn't do relationships and we are really just friends."

Lisa laughed and nearly choked on her drink. "All guys say they don't do relationships, that just means they want you to work for them. And we all know the best ones start out as friends. So who is he Steph? We want all the details about this one."

Their food arrived just as Stephanie was beginning her story. "His name is Ranger and he's a fellow Bounty Hunter. In fact, he's probably the best bounty hunter that's ever lived. He's ex-army, hence the nickname Ranger. His real name is Ricardo. He's tall with dark skin that leaves no doubts about his Cuban heritage. He has long, silky hair which he normally wears pulled back into a ponytail. His favorite color is black which he wears constantly. He's really fond of those really tight t-shirts; you know the ones where you can watch every muscle flex as he moves. He is divorced and has a daughter but he doesn't talk about her a lot. He owns his own security company and has more cars than most people have books. He's always around when I need him and sometimes even when I don't. He's a great kisser. The type that is way more than a kiss, the kind that when you are finished makes you feel like you are glowing from really good sex. With the exception of course the wet spot on the bed or the hassle of birth control. He made a deal with me once that if I called him for help on a special job that I would return the favor by spending the night with him. I ended up not having a choice and I needed his help. So I was his for one night. He was without a doubt the best lover I ever had, but the next day he convinced me to go back to Joe and informed me that his life didn't lend itself to relationships."

Stephanie took a deep breath with she finished, jabbed her fork into the chicken in front of her and took a big heaping bite. As she chewed she looked around at the women and noticed none of them were talking and each had their forks frozen in mid air.

"What?" questioned a clueless Stephanie.

Lisa put her fork down slowly, "Stephanie, do you realize you didn't take one breath during that entire speech?"

"So? I'm hungry. Just trying to get finished so I can eat."

Katlyn laughed, "Sure Steph. And do you realize that we know what kind of lover Ricardo is, but we don't even know what color hair your ex-fiancée has. Don't you think that's a tad odd?"

Stephanie shook her head. "Not odd. I was just giving you the details."

"No you weren't. Your entire demeanor changed the moment you started talking about this Ricardo guy." announced Amanda.

"Oh my god! I get it now!" shouted Lisa, causing several patrons at nearby tables to spill their drinks.

"Shhhh.. Got what?" asked Stephanie in a quiet tone.

"Why you are here all alone, and why you decided to join a freaking gym on your vacation."

"Lisa, what are you talking about?" questioned Steph.

"You're here to get the guy. For some reason you don't think you are good enough for him so you've come down here to prove yourself wrong."

Stephanie frowned. "I'll admit I came down here to make some changes to myself. I need to be in better shape, and I need some extra training for my job. But I did not come down here for Ranger or Joe for that matter. Both of those men have been taking me granted for too long and I finally realized it. It's time for a change. I decided to take my life back and to prove I don't need a man to come to my rescue."

Katlyn, piped in, "Damn Lisa you're good. And sorry Steph, you may be in denial but you'll snap out of it. I'm sure you have other reasons for being here, at least you're telling yourself that. But deep down inside, you want Ricardo."

Stephanie laughed. "Of course I want him. He's the sexiest man alive. But he doesn't do relationships and I'm tired of waiting on him to change his mind and make a move. I deserve a man that can be there for me 100 of the time, no pun intended, but I don't need a part-time lover."

Sara held up her glass for a toast. "To great songs from the 80's!"

Amanda held up her glass to meet Sara's, "And to great friends!"

Katlyn was next, "And to friends helping friends!"

Lisa's glass clinked the first three then she added, "And here's to us helping Stephanie conquer Ricardo!"

Stephanie flopped her head into the palm of her right hand, then held her glass up with her left, "God help me. Here's to me letting you try."

------------------------

The remainder of the evening was uneventful. Once they finally arrived at the club each of them were already three sheets to the wind. Lisa and her friends spent most of the night talking and planning what Stephanie's strategy needed to be. Meanwhile, Stephanie tried to ignore them as she danced with one strange man after another. She hadn't realized that there was a huge Army base stationed Virginia Beach, so for the biggest part of the night she couldn't figure out why all the men reminded her of Ranger.

Around 4:00am the girls decided to depart for the evening. After the cab dropped her off at the hotel, Stephanie was able to stumble to her room and land safely on her bed.

Unfortunately only after three hours of sleep she was jerked awake by the wailing of the phone.

"'lo?"

"Stephanie? Is that you? You sound terrible."

"Thanks Mary Lou. What do you want? And why are you yelling?"

"I'm not yelling Steph, you must have a hungover. But that needs to wait and you need to wake up. We've got problems."

Stephanie woke slightly at the tone of Mary Lou's voice. "What's wrong?"

"It's Ranger and Joe. They're at it again."

To Be Continued.


	4. Ch 4&5

__

Stephanie woke slightly at the tone of Mary Lou's voice. "What's wrong?"

"It's Ranger and Joe. They're at it again."

****

Steph In The Right Direction

Chapter Four

"Oh geez, what now?" Stephanie asked.

"Well Joe thinks you're hiding somewhere in Trenton. Apparently he finds it difficult to believe that you would actually leave town by yourself. So he's taken it upon himself to start stalking your friends and family."

Stephanie slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand. "What do you mean stalking?"

Mary Lou explained, "Well, let's just say neither your mother, your grandmother nor myself can go anywhere without a police escort."

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"I wish, but that's not the worse of it Steph."

"What now, Mary Lou."

"Well it seems Joe has not only been following us during the day, but at night he had been staking out our houses."

"Great, just great." sighed Steph.

"Wait Steph, you haven't heard anything yet. Last night while Joe was busy staking out my house he noticed some shadows moving across the kitchen window. He did the honorable thing of course, and pulled out his gun then burst through the front door. He practically sent the door of the hinges Steph. Anyway, the noise obviously woke me and Lenny so we rushed downstairs trying to figure out what the hell was going on. When we reached the kitchen, that's when Lenny and I saw them."

Stephanie gulped. "Them?"

"Yeah them. I almost wish you had been here to see it. It was priceless, there was Joe and Ranger rolling around my kitchen floor."

"WHAT!"

"Yup. Seems Ranger decided to break into my house figuring I had to have a number or address for where you were staying. It was his shadow that Joe had seen through the windows.. and well, the rest is history."

"Shit. Mary Lou I'm so sorry those two morons are dragging you and your family into this. Why can't they just give me some time to myself?"

"Steph, they care about you. They just don't show it very well."

"Yeah Lou, I know you're right, but I can't take this kind of caring anymore. I need some time. I need some space and for some reason they won't accept that."

"So what are you going to do?" asked Mary Lou.

"What else can I do? It's time for an ultimatum. I'll call you when it's done."

"Good luck Steph."

"Thanks Lou."

Stephanie placed the phone back on the cradle then did the only reasonable thing. She screamed. She let out all of her frustrations in one, long breath. She didn't stop until her body had quit shaking from all the anger she had been storing for three years. When she was finished she relaxed for the first time since her divorce from Dickey. She knew what she needed to do. It was time for Stephanie Plum to reclaim her life. It was time for her to take back what was her own. And finally, she found the inner strength she needed to get that done.

--------------------------

Stephanie reached for the telephone and dialed an old, familiar number.

"Trenton PD, this is Morelli."

"Joe, it's Steph."

"Jesus Stephanie! Where the fuck have you been? I've been worried to...."

"Shut up Joe." she interrupted.

"What!? You disappear, then you call me out of the blue to tell me to shut up."

"No Joe. I called you out of the blue to tell you something else. Now either shut up and listen, or I'll hang up and I _won't_ call back."

"Fine." It took all of Joe's strength to agree.

"You need to leave my family and my friends alone. Do not call them, do not follow them, do not break into their houses at night. Do not go near them and while you're at it, don't even think about them. I need some space and time to myself Joe and you _are_ going to give that to me."

"And if I don't?" Joe asked, trying to hide the amusement in his voice.

"If you don't give me what I need, then I don't come back."

"You don't mean that Steph, and you know it."

"Try me Joe. If I get one more phone call from Mary Lou or my family saying that you have been stalking or harassing them then I make this little trip a permanent one."

"Can you at least tell me how long you are going to be gone?"

"Nope."

"Then how about a number where I can reach you in case of an emergency."

"Nope."

"You're going to be stubborn about this." Joe was no longer feeling amused.

"Stubborn isn't the right word, more like determined. Don't test me on this one Joe, because you will fail. Leave them alone, or I'm not returning to Trenton. Good bye."

She ended the call before he had a chance to argue. Her entire body felt instantly more relaxed. One great weight had been lifted from her shoulders, now she dug deep for more of that hidden strength in order to deal with the second weight.

She picked up the phone once more and dialed another familiar number.

"Talk."

"Ranger."

"Babe."

"Stop harassing Mary Lou and my family."

"Is that a threat babe?"

"Does it need to be?"

"I'm not harassing."

"Well, what would you call breaking into someone's house in the middle of the night to look for a phone number?"

"Gathering information."

Stephanie could sense that Ranger was amused, just as Joe had been.

"Listen Ranger, I'll tell you exactly what I told Joe. Either you both stop harassing my friends and family and you stop trying to look for me or I make this trip permanent."

"You know all I have to do is trace this call." Ranger said, ignoring her threat.

"I'm aware of that. But you aren't going to do that, because if you do then I don't return to Trenton."

"Babe."

"I mean it Ranger. Don't try to pressure me, because it won't work. Give me some space and leave my friends alone."

For the second time in two minutes Stephanie hung up on one of the two most important men in her life. She knew Joe wouldn't trace the number and call back, but she wasn't so sure about Ranger. She waited, staring at the phone for a few moments and when she was satisfied it wouldn't ring she began getting dressed for her morning run.

__

ring, ring

Stephanie stormed back to the phone, her head trapped inside the material of a shirt.

"Dammit Ranger, I'm not playing…"

"Steph, Steph, it's Mary Lou. I was just wondering how it went."

"Oh. Sorry Lou. It went fine. I told them to leave you alone or I wouldn't return to Trenton."

Mary Lou gasped. "You don't mean that Steph."

"Maybe I do. I like it here. Nobody is trying to run my life and it feels good."

"But what'd I do if you moved away?" Mary Lou was on the verge of tears.

"You'd have a hell of a phone bill." Stephanie laughed. "But let's not think about it until or if it happens. Let's just see if the boys can actually learn to behave."

"You're right Steph. And for my sake, they better behave. If not, I'm not sure Lenny will want to move to Virginia Beach with me."

Stephanie and Mary Lou laughed then finished their conversation. Steph felt good, really good. It was at that exact moment that knew she had finally made the right decision.

****

Chapter Five

__

A month and a half later…

"Oh yes. God yes, right there." Stephanie moaned.

"Mmmm, you do it so well baby." Lisa whined.

"Well it was what I went to school for ladies." smiled Rex, the club's super handsome masseuse.

"Ohhh.. And you certainly earned that degree." laughed Stephanie with her head peeping through the hole of the massage table.

"I must admit Steph that this is the best idea you've had all summer." Lisa laughed.

"Yes it was. I figured we both had been working so hard that we could use some pampering." explained Stephanie.

Stephanie and Lisa were on the last section of their day long spa adventure. They were both laying on side-by-side massage tables covered with only a small towel across their bottoms. The spa they had chosen was calm and peaceful. Earlier they had both received facials, pedicures and manicures, a mud bath, and now finally a massage. There was no tension within miles of either of the woman.

"I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow Steph." pouted Lisa.

"I know. These past two months have gone by so fast. I love it here."

"You could always stay." Lisa said hopefully.

"You know I can't Lisa. Trenton is my home, whether I like it or not." explained Steph.

"I know, but I finally find a decent female friend and she has to run off."

Stephanie laughed. "I'm not running off. My time here is just over, that's all. Anyway, you promised to come visit me in Jersey once I get settled again."

"That's true. Anyway, are you nervous about heading back?"

"Not really. I'm excited, especially about seeing everyone's reaction to me."

Over the past two months Stephanie had gone through a lot of physical and mental changes. Her body was now lean and tone and for the first time ever she had a slight six pack. Her long fuzzy hair was now shorter and much more tamed. Lisa had taken a delight in helping Stephanie take the big leap into womanhood. No longer did her wardrobe consisted of jeans and flannel. She now had skirts and not just any ole' slut distraction skirts. She had real skirts. The kind that when worn made her feel feminine and strong all in one breath.

Her clothes and appearance wasn't the only thing that changed. Steph was now sporting a whole new attitude. While she had remained celibate during her two month vacation, she hadn't been exactly virginal either. Lisa had arranged for several blind dates. The first had been with Rob. He was a lawyer and was very professional. He had met Stephanie at her door with a bouquet of flowers. They night had been elegant and graceful. The restaurant he had chosen even came with a full place setting of silverware instead of a tray and paper napkins like Pino's.

The second date had been with Michael. He was a very talented local artist. He was passionate and extremely fond of Stephanie. He invited her to the opening of one of his latest shows at the gallery and he made sure he was beside Steph's side all night long. She couldn't remember ever holding one man's attention for so long. He had finished the night by convincing her to strip for him while he painted a lovely, nude portrait of her. When it was over she dressed then she kissed him chastely on the cheek. When he tried to give the painting to her as a gift she shook her head and told him to keep it so he would always remember her.

----------------------

Stephanie and Lisa made their way from the spa and headed to a local restaurant for their final meal together. They talked and laughed and recalled all the fun they had had this summer. They both completed the self-defense class, and while they still met in the mornings for a run, only Stephanie had decided to take up Karate.

Within the short amount of time, she had already reached the orange belt status. She immediately loved the sport and was determined to find a school to continue with the classes when she returned to Trenton. She made up her mind to not stop until she had earned a black belt and deep down, she knew nothing would stop her from doing just that.

Stephanie had even been practicing with her gun. She still didn't like it, but at least now she was able to fire it with her eyes open. She was even capable of hitting the target when she really focused. This too, was another area she promised to continue to work on.

------------------

The girls continued to eat and laugh until the sun had finally set. By the time they reached Stephanie's hotel room they were both yawning. Lisa helped Steph finish packing her things and around midnight they finally said their goodbyes and promised to keep in touch.

Stephanie plopped into bed and continued to toss in turn for what seemed like hours. She was anxious about the next morning. She knew she had a lot of stuff to do when she returned to Trenton, but more importantly she knew it was all going to be worth it.

When her alarm clock startled her awake several hours later she sat up in bed and smiled. Then, into the empty room she said aloud, "It's time to go home."

To be continued….


	5. Ch5

__

Stephanie plopped into bed and continued to toss and turn for what seemed like hours. She was anxious about the next morning. She knew she had a lot of stuff to do when she returned to Trenton, but more importantly she knew it was all going to be worth it.

When her alarm clock startled her awake several hours later she sat up in bed and smiled. Then, into the empty room she said aloud, "It's time to go home."

Steph In The Right Direction

Chapter Five

The radio blared so loudly in the convertible that Stephanie was barely able to hear her cell phone chirp. After finally taking notice she turned down the CD and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Steph, it's Lou where are you?"

"Hey girl, I'm about 30 minutes outside of Trenton. I'll be there soon!"

"Thank god, I can't believe how much I've missed you."

"Same here Lou. It was a long couple of months but it was well worth it. So where are you?"

"I'm getting ready to head over to your parents house. They've arranged a little dinner for you."

Stephanie laughed. "Little huh? My family doesn't know how to do anything little. But I'm in such a great mood right now I don't even care. I can't wait to be back home."

"Well drive safe hon, but hurry!"

"Don't worry, I'll be there soon. Kisses."

"Kisses back Steph."

Stephanie snapped the phone shut and returned it to it's plastic holder on the dash board. She clicked the music back up and sped down the road. Her happy thoughts were so overpowering she didn't even notice the flashing blue lights behind her. She wasn't sure how long they had been following her when she finally grimaced at her rearview mirror. She mumbled a few choice curse words then quickly pulled off onto the shoulder of the road. Before the car had even come to a complete stop she was fumbling around in her purse looking for her identification.

"Ahem" said a deep voice through the car window.

"Just a sec officer I'm looking for my license and registration." Stephanie dug deeper into her bag not taking the time to look back at the cop.

"That won't be necessary ma'am."

Stephanie jerked her head around quickly and realized she was staring at a very familiar face. "Carl! Oh my god, I didn't realize it was you."

"The one and only. I couldn't believe it when I called in your tag and your name came back as the owner. I didn't even know you were back in town."

"Actually I'm just driving in now. I'm on my way to my parents."

"Oh, well since you're heading to your parents, and I don't want to piss off Grandma Mazur I'll let you go with a warning."

"Thanks, I owe you one."

"Yes you do, and I'll remember that. Now slow the hell down and be safe little lady."

"Thanks Carl. See ya around."

As Stephanie's tires squealed onto the highway Carl mumbled to himself, "I sure hope so."

When she reached her parents she noticed a small swarm of cars parked in front of the house. Not only was her entire family there but she also spotted Mary Lou and Lenny's car, Lula's mustang, and Connie's Toyota.

The moment she stepped through the doorway, screams were heard all throughout the house. Stephanie quickly became the center of a good ole fashioned pig pile. Mary Lou, Connie, Grandma Mazur, Val and the girls all jumped on her at once. Ellen clapped her hands together and nearly cried with excitement.

Once the huddled, giggling mass of women was separated Stephanie went around the room hugging each and everyone there, even Albert.

She couldn't believe how much she had missed her family. She struggled to understand how she could once find them to be such a pain. Everything about them smelled, tasted and felt like home and for that one particular moment Stephanie wouldn't change a thing.

Dinner was only slightly more chaotic than usual. Stephanie answered an endless number of questions about her activities during the past couple of months, after which her family filled her in on the funerals, affairs, catastrophes, and other happenings around the Burg during her absence.

Just as the dessert dishes were being cleared from the table someone knocked on the front door. Ellen jumped up quickly, remembering that the best Burg hostesses don't keep guests waiting.

"Welcome Joseph, do come in." Ellen said to the man on the front porch.

"Thank you Mrs. Plum, I just stopped by to see Stephanie."

Stephanie took a deep breath then slide back from the table. "Well you didn't waste any time. Talk to Carl lately?"

Joe walked over to Steph and proceeded to wrap her into a gigantic bear hug.

Stephanie hugged back for a moment then finally pushed Joe away, but not quick enough to prevent him from kissing her on the cheek.

"I've missed you Cupcake."

Steph glanced around the room and realized all eyes were now on her and the cop. She shifted slightly, grabbed Joe's arm and proceeded to lead him outside. "We need to have a talk Joe."

"Sure thing Cupcake. But lets get your stuff loaded into the car and we can talk when we get back home."

Stephanie took a seat on the first step off the porch. "I'm not going to your place Joe."

Joe snickered then replied, "Don't be silly Steph. Of course you're coming home with me. You gave up the lease on your apartment and I know you don't want to stay here with your parents."

Steph sighed deeply. "You're right about one thing Joe. I don't want to stay here, but if the choice is staying here or going back with you and picking up where we left off, then I pick my family."

Joe frowned at her in disbelief. "What's the deal here Steph? Did you run off on some stupid vacation and now I'm not good enough for you?"

Stephanie stood back up and crossed her arms across her chest. "I didn't say that Joe and to be honest I didn't want to get into this tonight, but since you aren't leaving me any other options then here goes.

While I was gone, I realized a lot of things about myself. First and foremost, I finally figured out why I hadn't been happy for so long."

Joe took a step away from her then raised his hand to stop her from talking. "Oh please Steph. Don't tell me you are about to say I'm the reason you've been so fucking unhappy. Don't you dare blame that shit on me."

"Well Joe if you wouldn't have interrupted me you would have seen that's not what I was going to say."

Joe practically rolled his eyes as he responded, "Fine then, I'll shut up. Lay it on me Steph, tell me the reason for all your troubles. It should make for a good story."

"Fine Joe, if you want to play this the hard way we will. I don't want to fight, so please just let me speak my peace and then you can go."

Joe nodded his head in agreement.

"I realized that I wasn't demanding the respect that I deserved. Yes, part of that is aimed at you, but not all of it. I realized for the first time in my life that I want a real relationship. I want a man to be there for me when I need him, to support me, to love me and most of all to treat me as if I matter to him. I need a man that will actually ask me to go on a date with him, who will take me out in public and feel proud that he is with me. I'm not saying it was all bad Joe. I have very strong feelings for you and I know deep down you know that as well. I don't know exactly what those feelings mean because we never really explored them."

"What are you talking about Steph, we were living together for chrissakes."

"Yeah Joe, out of need not out of genuine desire. Think about it, what we had wasn't a real relationship. Besides having sex and watching hockey together, what did we ever do as a couple?"

"Oh, come on Steph. We went out."

"When Joe, when? Name one actual date we had. Name one time we got dressed up and went out for the evening."

Joe thought for a moment then finally came up with an answer. "The wedding. I took you to my cousin's wedding."

"Oh that's right. You mean the wedding where you abandoned me to be with that blonde floozy."

"That's not fair Steph. That was work and you know it."

"Exactly Joe. You came up with one date, and even that didn't count because you put work ahead of me."

Joe ran his fingers through his sandy brown hair. "So what are you saying Steph? Is this it? Is this how it ends."

"That's not what I'm saying. I just want things to change. I still have feelings for you and I'm willing to see where they will go if you are. But we can't go back to the way we were."

"So what? We date then?"

"After loosing my virginity to you, living with you, and after 3 years I think it's time, don't you?"

"If that's what you want, that's what we'll do. Tomorrow night ok? I'll pick you up at 7:00, we'll grab takeout from Pino's and we'll rent a video or two."

Stephanie shook her head in disgust. "You didn't hear a word I just said, did you Morelli?"

"Fine, fine. We'll do it your way. I'll pick you up at 8:00 tomorrow and I'll take you to dinner. Is that better?"

"Will it be some place other than Pino's?"

"Yes."

"Will you wear a suit?"

Joe let out a big breath. "If you insist."

"I do."

"Fine then, see you tomorrow."

Joe turned to take the long, lonely walk down the sidewalk to his truck. He stopped in his tracks when he heard Steph call out to him.

"And Joe?"

"Yeah?"

"You'll be bringing me back here tomorrow night. There won't be any more sleepovers. I just didn't want you to get your hopes up."

"Don't worry Steph, I think you've stomped out all the hope I had left."

With a smile Stephanie turned on her heel and walked back into the house. As soon as she entered the kitchen Mary Lou asked, "Well? How did it go?"

Stephanie smiled, "Just as planned. Now if only the conversation with Ranger goes as well, I'll be right where I want to be."

__

To be continued…


	6. Ch6

__

With a smile Stephanie turned on her heel and walked back into the house. As soon as she entered the kitchen Mary Lou asked, "Well? How did it go?"

Stephanie smiled, "Just as planned. Now if only the conversation with Ranger goes as well, I'll be right where I want to be."

Steph In The Right Direction

Chapter Six

Stephanie's second day back in Trenton was spent going from apartment building to apartment building in search of the 'perfect' place. By the time they had visited the 18th apartment, Mary Lou was convinced that Steph would forever be living with her parents.

"This one's too… pink." Steph said as she scrunched her nose in disgust.

"Then paint it! It's only a few blocks from Vinnie's office, it's clean and looks safe, plus it has some great closet space. What more could you want?"

Stephanie walked in circles around the empty apartment. "I don't know exactly Lou, but this just isn't the place. I'll know it when I see it."

Feeling too tired to argue, Mary Lou followed Stephanie to the car and prepared for the next location. Henderson street was only a few blocks away and as they neared the apartment complex Stephanie nearly turned giddy.

"Look Lou! They have a pool!"

"I see that Steph, but how about watching where you're going and not give us an up close view of the bottom of that pool."

Jerking the car back into the driving lane Stephanie blushed. "Oooo sorry about that. Let's park and go take a look inside."

After finding the door marked 'manager' Stephanie knocked softly and waited. A short moment later, they were greeted by a gentle looking middle aged woman who introduced herself as Gracey. After explaining she was interested in taking a look at the apartment for rent Stephanie was handed a set of keys and directions to the area of the building in question.

Stephanie and Mary Lou stepped off the elevator on the third floor and began searching for the apartment labeled 3-C. It obviously didn't take long to find and quick enough, Stephanie was sliding the key into the handle and granting herself access to the most wonderful apartment she had seen.

From the second she opened the door, Stephanie knew this place was the one. The kitchen was over to the left and was gorgeous. The floor and countertops were covered with shiny black and white ceramic tiles. The walls were painted bright red and there were tiny red accents all throughout the kitchen.

To the right and directly in front of the doorway was the living room. The far wall was solid glass and encased a terrific view of downtown Trenton. The living room was small but that downfall was easily compensated by a large stone fireplace.

Ignoring Steph's 'ooos' and 'ahhhs', Mary Lou tried her best to keep her focused on the task at hand.

"Calm down Steph. Let's take a look at all of it before you decide. Come on, let's check out the bedroom."

Once again the gasps and moans escaped from Steph as they entered the bedroom. It was a fairly plain room compared to the other two however there was again a large window on the main wall with yet another fantastic view of Trenton. Further into the bedroom there were 2 more doors besides the main entry. One opened into a huge walk-in closet with built-in shelving. Including a built-in shoe rack. Stephanie nearly climaxed on the spot. She didn't reach full orgasm only because she was startled to attention by a near scream coming from the other room.

Stephanie ran towards the noise and found Mary Lou curled inside the largest, whirlpool tub she had ever seen.

"This is it Steph! You have to take it! Do you think Lenny will mind if I come and live with you?"

"Probably so Lou. You are the mother of his children after all."

A distinct look of disappoint spread across Mary Lou's face. "Oh yeah."

5 hours later Stephanie, Valerie, Albert, Ellen, Grandma Mazur and Frank were carrying up the last load from the car.

"I can't believe you still have this much stuff even though you sold most of your belongings before you left." remarked Valerie with a slight hint of irritation.

"Yeah I know and just think, I still have several large pieces of furniture to buy. Speaking of which, can you guys come by tomorrow and help me unload them? I called Stevie down at the Furniture Hut and he said I could buy on credit and he would give me an extra 15 off if he didn't have to deliver."

The moment Stephanie finished speaking all five members of her family spoke at once.

"I have work to do (Albert). I need to pump some breast milk for the baby. (Val). I have to make a cake for Sarah Spencer who is having her spleen removed (Ellen). Gotta work kiddo, or I would (Frank). I need to get new batteries for my didlo (Grandma Mazur)."

Stephanie shook her head. "Fine, fine. I'll find someone else to help me out. I'm sure I'll find a few strong, young men willing to give me a hand

As soon as it had passed through her lips Stephanie knew the solution to her problem.

The following morning Stephanie bounced from bed at exactly 8:00. She had spent the previous night unpacking most of her belongings. She was finished by midnight and quickly passed out on the blow up mattress Mary Lou had loaned her.

After a quick shower, she tossed on a pair of her new jeans and a cute little tank top. It was the beginning of fall, but the weather in N.J. was still warm enough for her to show some skin. She decided to take full advantage and made sure she picked a shirt short enough that would ride up and reveal her tight new abs when the need arose. With her hair pulled up in a loose ponytail she darted off to the office with the top down on her convertible.

Lula and Connie both let out supersonic screams the moment she stepped through the door. Questions, laughs, and smiles were passed around equally. Stephanie spent the next 45 minutes describing what her life had been like for the last couple of months. And for the first time in her life, she kept talking when he passed through the door. She knew it was him. The hair on her neck still stood on end, her panties still became useless and Connie and Lula still slipped into idiotic stupors.

Stephanie finished her story despite feeling his hand trail up her spine and settle on her neck. When she did finally finish, she turned to him and met his gaze.

"Glad to see you Ranger. Can I speak to you outside?"

He didn't speak and if not for the slightest nod she would have thought he hadn't heard her.

She picked up her pace and was able to break the contact with his hand just as they walked outside, around the corner and into the alley.

The loss of touch didn't last long, because just as in the past Ranger grabbed her upper arm and shoved her roughly against the side of the building. He planted his arms on her shoulders and dug his feet into the ground just to the outside of her own.

As he leaned in for the usual kiss, Stephanie did what she had been preparing to do for the last two months. She bent her leg slightly, then in one forceful movement, kicked her knee directly into his crotch.

If it hurt, he didn't show it. Instead he took a step closer and pressed his abdomen harder against her leg. His eyes darkened only slightly as he murmured just one word.

"Babe."

__

To Be Continued…


	7. Ch7

Author's stupid mistake. I didn't mean to cause Stephanie to skip out on her date with Joe. It was a total oversight on my part. I apologize for it and hopefully I got it straightened up in this chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If it hurt, he didn't show it. Instead he took a step closer and pressed his abdomen harder against her leg. His eyes darkened only slightly as he murmured just one word.

"Babe."

****

Steph In The Right Direction

Chapter Seven

"No more freebies Ranger." Stephanie said slowly, trying to hide the tremors in her voice.

"I don't remember asking for a handout babe."

"That's just it, you didn't ask. You always just took."

Ranger cocked his head then slowly pushed his body away from the wall. Two more steps backwards and he was no longer touching her. He crossed his arms the asked, "Care to explain?"

Stephanie shuffled her feet and tried her best to remain unfazed. "Not right now, but maybe later."

"I think you should explain now…"

Ranger stopped talking the moment Stephanie's cell phone sprang to life. He waited patiently as she gave him the universal one figure salute for 'wait a minute'.

"Hello. Oh hey Joe I was about to call you. Did you get my message last night? I was just so pooped after all the unpacking I would have made a terrible date." Stephanie darted her eyes to the ground, hoping that Ranger's eyes would follow. But no such luck. His stare was set on her, and her alone.

"Yeah Joe, tomorrow night should be fine. See you then. Stay safe."

Stephanie snapped her phone closed and tried changing subjects with Ranger.

"So, I need a favor Ranger."

"I'm still waiting for you to explain yourself Stephanie." Ranger's jaw hardened to stone.

"I will explain. I promise, just not right now. I have to run and what I need to say to you will take more time than I've got right now."

Ranger stood silent for a few minutes and to her credit, Steph met him silent beat for silent beat.

He finally spoke. "What's the favor?"

"Can you loan me two of your guys today and your truck? I need to pick up some furniture."

"Can't Joe help?" Ranger asked smugly.

"I don't know, I didn't ask. But I am asking you. So is that a yes or no?"

Ranger didn't answer but instead reached for his cell phone and punched in a number. "Grab Lester and bring the F150 over to Morelli's place."

Stephanie's mouth dropped then she quickly began flailing her arms about trying to get his attention. "Not Morelli's! Tell them to meet me here and they can follow me to my new apartment."

Ranger's eyebrow lifted ever so slightly as he gave the corrected directions. After he snapped the phone shut he waited for her to answer the obvious. When she didn't he was forced for the second time to break the silence.

"Not staying with Morelli?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Call it a hunch babe."

"Well, guess your hunch was wrong. I found an apartment last night on Henderson."

"Guess so. So how long will it take you to get the furniture moved in?"

Stephanie glanced at her watch then back to Ranger. "Probably 3 or 4 hours. We'll have to make a couple of trips to get it all. Can you spare the guys for that long?"

"I can spare them, but not myself. I've got bad guys to catch. Will you be home at 7:00 tonight?"

Stephanie wondered where he was going with the questions. "I'll probably be in the middle of putting my new furniture together.

"I'll pick up some food and then you can do some explaining."

Before Stephanie could argue with him, Tank and Lester rolled into the parking lot. Ranger turned smoothly then sauntered over to the driver's side door. He mumbled a few instructions then cornered into his Expedition and drove away.

"Dammit!" Stephanie shouted to her now nearly furnished apartment. The hammer made perfect contact with her finger. That was for sure going to leave a mark.

She tossed the tools aside and walked away to calm down. She had been trying to assemble the bed frame for an hour and a half but it still was lopsided and slightly unlevel.

As she grabbed a bottled water from the refrigerator she caught a glimpse of the time. 6:48. "Shit!"

She had completely lost track of time and only realized it 15 minutes before Ranger was set to arrive. She ran for the bathroom to do some quick touchup work but was stopped by someone knocking on the door. She tossed her head back in defeat then padded to the door. After a quick peak out the peephole she pulled the door open and revealed Ranger and a large pie from Pino's.

She motioned him inside and he did a quick survey of the apartment. The smell of the pizza took over her manners and she quickly said, "We'll do a tour after we eat. I'm starved."

Ranger nodded his head in agreement then placed the pizza on the counter. Stephanie pulled two beers from the fridge and the pair settled into eating.

Finding the silence rude and annoying Stephanie asked, "So did you catch the bad guys today?"

Ranger did a small shoulder shrug before taking a large swig of beer. When he had completely swallowed he explained. "We caught one, but the other guy proved to be a little slippery. We need to re-evaluate our plan and try again."

"What was the plan?" Stephanie made a mental note that Ranger was actually sharing details.

"Go to his house, knock on the door, hit him in the head and drag him to the car."

Stephanie nearly choked on her pizza. When she calmed she laughed, "I can see that you put a lot of thinking into the first plan. What went wrong?"

Ranger frowned. "It was a good plan and it would have worked too but the skip recognized Bobby from a previous job. The moment he opened the door and made the I.D. he bolted through the house. I didn't really want to shoot him so we let him go. We'll try again tomorrow."

"Ahhh. Well, better luck next time."

Ranger frowned again and Stephanie decided the silence wasn't that bad after all.

After the last piece of pizza was devoured Stephanie began the tour of the apartment. "The view is great from the living room, but come take a look at the one from the bedroom."

Ranger stopped at the entrance of the bedroom. "Nice bed babe."

Stephanie blushed slightly. "Yeah, I was having a few minor problems."

Ranger grinned. "Want some help? Or would you prefer to leave your bed unassembled while I'm here?"

Feeling as if a challenge had been drawn she accepted. "Normally I would do the 'I don't need a man for this kind of thing speeches', but I'd really like to have this thing put together before I get so frustrated I toss it out the window. So if you don't mind, I'd really appreciate the help.

Ranger circled the heaping pile of metal and wood laying in the center of the room. Stephanie stood firm in her place with her hand on her hips waiting for instructions. "So where do we start?"

Crouching down, Ranger grabbed the mangled piece of furniture. "Well first off I think we should take apart everything you've already put together."

"I'll ignore the obvious jab." Stephanie laughed.

"It's probably in the best interest of this bed that you do." Ranger flashed her the long missing wolf grin. Stephanie's body temperature rose slightly as old memories flooded back to her.

"I'll get on this side, and you get over there. Hand me the parts when I ask for them." Ranger said as he began stripping off his jacket and weapons.

"I think I can handle that." Stephanie settled on the other side of the room.

Slowly and methodically the bed began to come together. Ranger would randomly ask for the next part and piece by piece the furniture began to form.

As they were getting ready to attach the headboard Ranger asked, "Where did that other screw go?"

Stephanie walked to the center of the frame and leaned down, "I think I saw it laying right here just a second ago." She continued searching for the missing part as Ranger maneuvered the large flat piece of wood into place.

"Ah ha! I found it." Stephanie rose to her feet quickly and turned around to hand Ranger the screw. At that exact moment Ranger did the same and it was precisely that chain of events that resulted in the loud 'THUMP'.

Stephanie stood stunned for a few seconds then faded to the floor as her world slowly dissolved from her eyes.

__

To Be Continued…


	8. Ch8

__

"Ah ha! I found it." Stephanie rose to her feet quickly and turned around to hand Ranger the screw. At that exact moment Ranger did the same and it was precisely that chain of events that resulted in the loud 'THUMP'.

Stephanie stood stunned for a few seconds then faded to the floor as her world slowly dissolved from her eyes.

****

Steph In The Right Direction

Chapter Eight

An hour later Stephanie woke up on her new couch with a raging headache. It took a moment for her eyes to focus enough to make out the dark figure looming over her.

"Welcome back to the land of the living babe."

"What happened?" Stephanie asked groggily.

"You hit your head on the headboard of the bed."

Stephanie's cheek blushed involuntarily causing a huge ass grin to spread across Ranger's face.

"Don't worry, you didn't hit it like that. I was holding the board and turned around and hit you with it."

Stephanie calmed slightly then asked, "Why did you hit me? Did I make you mad."

Ranger laughed, "No. You turned at the same time I did. It was an accident. You passed out right after so I carried you in here. I was about to take you to the emergency room then you started talking in your sleep so I assumed you were ok."

Her memory came flashing back to her in bits and pieces. "We were putting the bed together?" She made it a question, wanting him to assure her she hadn't become delusional.

"Ah. Starting to remember I see." Ranger said as he slid from the couch and walked into the kitchen. He returned shortly after carrying ice wrapped in a washcloth. He lifted her legs just enough to slide underneath and lowered them to his lap. He gently pressed the compress against the bump on her forehead while absentmindedly stroked her leg.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'm sorry I was clumsy with the board."

"That's ok, but remember paybacks are a bitch." Stephanie laughed but stopped quickly as a sharp streak of pain spread across her head making her wince in discomfort.

"Hey, you ok? Maybe you should go to the emergency room after all." Ranger leaned closer to take a look into her eyes.

Stephanie pushed against his chest and freed herself in order to stand up. "I'm fine, I just need some aspirin." The moment she took the first step a wave of nausea brought her to her knees and then for the second time that night she passed out on the floor.

The next time Stephanie woke she was immediately annoyed by a nearby beeping sound. She threw her arm towards the sound assuming it was an alarm clock but instead of hitting a hard metal clock, her hand came in contact with firm, but soft flesh.

Ranger had been napping and the slap jump-started him into action. He sprang from the chair and had his gun drawn in a flash. When he realized what had happened he reholstered his gun then took a step closer to Stephanie. He leaned over her briefly before asking, "How ya feeling babe?"

Stephanie groaned, "Like I've been beat with a 2x4."

Ranger laughed, "It was more like a 4x6."

Stephanie responded to his smile and gave him one of her own. "Oh yes, I remember. And as I recall you were the one that beat me."

"Accident babe."

Stephanie nodded to him then slowly tried to raise herself to a sitting position. Ranger rearranged the pillows for her and helped her scoot back against the bed.

"The doctors say you have a mild concussion, nothing too serious. They were just waiting for you to wake up on your own."

"So does that mean I can go home?" she questioned.

"Yeah, you should be able to. Let me go get the doctor."

When Ranger left the room Stephanie looked around until she found the clock. It was now nearing 2:00am and she did some quick math in her head and figured they had been at the hospital for nearly four hours. Just as Stephanie was realizing that Ranger had waited for her the entire time, the man himself returned to the room with a pretty middle-aged woman.

"Hello Ms. Plum. Nice to see you awake and alert. I'm Dr. Hines."

The women exchanged pleasantries then the doctor asked Ranger to wait outside so she could give Stephanie a quick exam.

"Follow my finger Ms. Plum. Good, good. Are you having any double vision?"

"No."

"How about halos around objects? Seeing anything like that?"

"Nope."

"Well everything looks good. It will take you a little while for that bump to go down, but you should be fine. I'll send some pain medication with you on one condition. You can't take any for 24 hours. It will make you sleepy and as standard procedure with a concussion you need to stay awake for at least 12 more hours."

"Is that really necessary?"

"Unfortunately it is. So if you have no further questions I'll go get your discharge papers together."

"No more questions, thanks."

"Anytime Ms. Plum. I'll tell your boyfriend to give you a few minutes while you get changed."

"He's not my boyfriend." she said as a reflex.

The doctor smiled then turned towards the door. "Whatever you say Ms. Plum. But just remember, you aren't the first 'headboard concussion' I've ever seen."

Stephanie blushed then rose from the bed and begin getting dressed.

Ranger returned to the room as Stephanie was struggling to get her shoes tied. When she lifted her head to see who had come through the door, she immediately felt the room spin. Ranger rushed to her side and grabbed her shoulders to keep her from falling off the bed.

"Easy babe. Here, let me tie your shoes."

Stephanie flopped back on the bed and laughed, "So this is what I've been reduced to. I know have the equivalent physical ability of a kindergartener."

Ranger laughed, "Yeah, but it won't last too long." He finished tying her shoes and lifted her to her feet. "Come on, let's get you home."

Propped on Ranger's shoulder Stephanie gathered her belongings and headed out the door of the hospital room. As soon as they stepped into the hall a group of three candy stripers stared at them briefly then giggled. As they approached the nurses desk to sign the discharge papers the nurse with her back turned to the desk said, "Well, I don't blame her. If I had a stud like that I'd do everything I could to keep my head banging on the headboard too."

"Ahem" Ranger coughed as the super embarrassed Stephanie turned twelve shades of red.

"Oh yes, Ms. Plum. The doctor left these papers for you. Sign here and you are free to go. I'll just grab a wheel chair for you." said the now blushing nurse.

"I don't need a wheelchair. I'm fine, thanks." Stephanie said, trying her best to hide her red face.

The nurse frowned. "I'm sorry Ms. Plum, it's policy that patients do not walk out of the hospital. It's a liability thing."

Ranger eyed Steph then said, "Don't worry, I'll take care of that." Then he waited only long enough for her to finish the paperwork before scooping her into his arms and carrying her from the building. They could hear the nurses swoon all the way to the parking lot.

The car ride back to her apartment was done in the typical silence which accompanied all trips with Ranger. 'At least some things never change', Stephanie thought to herself.

When they arrived at the building Ranger helped her from the car and practically carried her into the apartment. He had propped her against his chest in the elevator and Stephanie was once again dizzy, however it was for a whole new reason.

Nearly as soon as they walked through the door, Stephanie tried to end a bad situation before it could begin. "Well, thanks for taking care of me Ranger, sorry I kept you so long."

"Not so fast Plum. According to doctor's orders you are not to sleep for roughly eleven and half more hours. So to ensure your safety I'm staying until it's safe." Ranger said as he made his way to her kitchen.

Not feeling up for an argument, Stephanie retreated to the living room and plopped down on the couch. Her eyes flicked back towards the kitchen and she felt a familiar twinge in her stomach. Ranger was moving around her kitchen as if it were his own. Her immediate reaction was one of happiness, but then quickly she remembered the events of the last couple of months. She had worked way too hard to allow this man to simply walk back into her life as if nothing had changed. She had changed, and whether he liked it or not, he was about to see just how much.

Before settling into the opposite end of the couch, Ranger handed Stephanie a bottled water and half the sandwich he had just made.

"Eat. It'll help keep you from getting nauseous again." he said.

After the sandwich was gone, Stephanie turned on the couch so she was facing Ranger. "Since you are being stubborn and won't leave, I suppose now would be a good time for us to talk."

Ranger raised an eyebrow then turned his body toward hers and nodded his head in agreement.

Stephanie thought for a moment about the speech she had been trying to perfect for months, but she was suddenly not finding the words. "I don't really know where start."

Without showing any sort of emotion Ranger said, "Why don't you start by explaining what you said to me this afternoon."

"I thought that I had actually made myself clear." Stephanie shrugged.

"Wasn't clear to me or then again maybe I'm just not use to being called a molester or a rapist." Ranger said with anger appearing in his voice for the first time.

"I never called you either one of those things Ranger."

"But you did say that I always just 'took'. I didn't realize it was such a hardship for you all those times we kissed."

Stephanie crossed her arms and started to get mad herself. "First off Ranger, you can't rape the willing. And secondly, I never had a problem with it before so that's why I never complained. In fact, I welcomed those kisses and touches every single time they happened."

"But now you don't? What happened to make me become suddenly so unattractive to you?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Give me a break. You know damn well you're the sexiest guy around. And under the right circumstances I would be more than willing to be the recipient of one of your mouth watering kisses. But I've changed Ranger. If I've learned anything over the last couple of months, it's the fact that I simply deserve better."

"So I'm not good enough for you now?" Ranger said smugly.

"Never said that either. But I will say this, I deserve a helluva lot more than some stolen kisses in a dirty alley."

Ranger frowned, "My life doesn't lend…."

Stephanie cut him off "itself to relationships. Yeah I know, you've played this record to me before. And I'm sorry that you don't do relationships because I would definitely be interested in exploring that with you. But on the flipside, I shouldn't lower my standards just because of a choice you made."

"So now what? You run back to Morelli so I'll stop kissing you?"

"No, I'm going to go on a date with Joe to see if there ever was or ever will be something serious between us. We owe each other at least that much. And for the record Ricardo, I have allowed you a lot more leeway than I ever would have Joe if the situation had been reversed."

Ranger took a moment to collect his thoughts before proceeding again. "So if it bothered you that much, why didn't you tell me to stop doing it?"

"Because I didn't want you to stop. But then I had a nice hard dose of reality and I realized that if something didn't change I would still be kissing you in back alleys ten years from now. As fun as kissing you may be, at some point it wasn't going to be enough. And unfortunately it looks like that time has already come."

Ranger's expression changed as he sent her the wolf grin. "Well if it's more than kisses you wanted all you had to do was ask."

Stephanie struggled not to blush. "And as fun as doing that with you may be I don't want just that either. You are awesome at the night before stuff, but you really suck at the morning after stuff."

"Morelli's a good guy babe." Ranger said, knowing exactly what she was thinking about.

"Yes he is Ranger, but I don't need you to tell me that."

Ranger stood and abruptly walked to the kitchen. After padding around for a few moments he returned to the couch with a fresh bottle of water. "So what is it you are wanting me to say Stephanie? I don't do commitments."

"I don't want you to say anything, and I didn't ask for a commitment. All I want is for you to know that I've changed. I wear too many of my feelings on my sleeve to keep allowing things to go on like they have been. It was time for me to change. I'm now strong enough to admit that I want to share my life with someone. That doesn't necessarily mean I want the marriage and the 2.5 kids. It just means I want someone to share my good times and bad times with and someone that will trust me enough to do the same with me."

"Are you implying that I've prevented you from doing that?"

"No need to imply. I prevented myself from doing it so it's not your fault. But I realized that unless something changed we were going to stay in that same pattern for awhile. I want more than just someone to make out with and as long as I was doing that with you nothing would have ever changed."

Ranger took a long gulp of water and thought about what she had just said. "So where does that leave us now. Do I loose the friendship along with the kissing rights?"

Stephanie frowned, "You should know me better than that. We will always be friends and I'll always be there to help you out."

"But you just won't let me kiss you anymore?"

"Not as long as you're enforcing your no relationship rule."

Another long gulp and another pause later, "What if I forget about that rule?"

Stephanie felt dizzy again. "Then you ask me on a date and we see what happens."

Ranger didn't flinch, blink, grin, frown, yawn, or smile. He just sat there staring at Stephanie. When she finally couldn't take his stare any longer she looked away. And when she got bored with the silence she grabbed the TV remote and flipped through the channels. After watching the last 15 minutes of an 'I Love Lucy' rerun, Ranger finally spoke.

"So do you have Scrabble or something? I have a feeling the next 9 hours are going to be long ones."

__

To be continued…


	9. Ch9

__

"But you just won't let me kiss you anymore?"

"Not as long as you're enforcing your no relationship rule."

Another long gulp and another pause later, "What if I forget about that rule?"

Stephanie felt dizzy again. "Then you ask me on a date and we see what happens."

Ranger didn't flinch, blink, grin, frown, yawn, or smile. He just sat there staring at Stephanie. When she finally couldn't take his stare any longer she looked away. And when she got bored with the silence she grabbed the TV remote and flipped through the channels. After watching the last 15 minutes of an 'I Love Lucy' rerun, Ranger finally spoke.

"So do you have Scrabble or something? I have a feeling the next 9 hours are going to be long ones."

****

Steph In The Right Direction

Chapter Nine

After two hours of Scrabble, two hours of Monopoly, two hours of channel surfing and two hours of cleaning every square inch of the apartment, Stephanie ushered Ranger out the door. Somehow they had managed to spend the remainder of the night without any 'heavy' conversations.

As Stephanie changed into her pajamas she replayed the events of the night. What was Ranger thinking when he asked what she would do if he forgot about his 'no relationship' rule? Was it merely a test? Was he just seeing if she would take the bait? And when she did fall hook, line and sinker why did he allow the topic to close as quickly as it had opened, not another word about it being mentioned for the remainder of the night. Stephanie sighed and tried not to read too much into that particular flash of memory.

As she snuggled under the covers for some quick sleep before her evening date with Joe, Stephanie smiled as she replayed the remainder of her night with Ranger. The games started out tame, then someone yelled, 'cheater' and it was all downhill from there. By the time the games were put away, their sides ached from the laughter. Then she recalled the way he looked as he padded around her apartment cleaning. It had been her idea to straighten up, so she was surprised when she noticed him folding the clean clothes. And when he put away the clean dishes away she stared at him in awe, amazed at how at home he looked.

When he caught her glance she quickly adverted her eyes. She swore she had heard him laugh, but not wanting to explain herself she let it go.

Stephanie rolled over and re-fluffed her pillow. She double-checked the alarm clock then finally fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------

Stephanie sat straight up when her alarm clock beeped off. She threw a pillow in it's direction causing the clock to fall from the nightstand and bounce across the floor. When it settled to a stop, she glanced at the time and realized she had only allowed herself an hour to get ready for her date.

Tossing the covers off the bed, she fluttered into motion. After a quick shower, she dug through her closet until she found a simple red sundress. Moving on from the clothes, she settled in to do her hair. She rubbed in some mousse, gave it a quick scrunch and blow dry and did the hair flip thing a couple of times. After she finished, her hair was ten times wider than it had been when she started. In an effort to tame it down, she pulled up the sides and secured them in place with a set of cute berets.

When all was said and done, she took a long look in the mirror and decided that she didn't look half bad. She was all dressed up, and now, all she needed was a place to go. She glanced at the clock on the floor. 8:15pm. She checked her answering machine to see if she had missed a call from Joe, but the mechanical voice announced that she had no new messages. Figuring he was running late from work, Stephanie grabbed the remote and began flipping through the channels.

Two Seinfeld episodes later, Joe finally arrived. When she opened the door he let his eyes slide up and down her body before settling on her chest. She had to clear her throat before he met her eyes.

"Thought you were picking me up at 8:00." It wasn't a question.

"Sorry Cupcake, work things. You know how it is. You look great, ready to go?"

Trying to put on the brave face, she took a deep breath then nodded. "Breathe, Steph, Breathe. So he was an hour late? Don't let it ruin the night, just be the better person," she told herself.

----------------------------------------------------------

Five minutes after they were seated at their table Stephanie noticed how handsome Joe looked in his suit and tie. Unfortunately she noticed it as he walked outside to take a cell phone call.

Several minutes later he returned and their evening began once again.

"You look great Joe."

"Thanks. This tie is killing me and these shoes are some kind of torture device but I told you I'd dress up." he explained as he loosened the tie.

"Well, I appreciate the effort. This really means a lot to me. I think it's time we start coming to some decisions about our relationship and we can't do that until we really learn what each other want."

"Shit cupcake. Is this about getting married? I didn't think you wanted that?"

Stephanie sighed. "No Joe, it's not about getting married. I don't necessarily want that right now, but I do want a committed relationship. I need to be with someone that understands and respects me…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Joe's phone buzzed again. And for the second time that evening she watched as he walked through the front door to answer the call.

When 20 minutes had passed and Joe hadn't returned, Stephanie's patience met it's limit. She tossed her napkin on the table, asked the waiter to add another lobster to the order then slowly snuck out the back door. She walked about three blocks before realizing she couldn't walk all the way home, so she flipped open her cell phone.

"Hey, can you come get me?" she said into the receiver.

----------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you ordered two lobsters then walked out and left him the bill!" Mary Lou giggled over her carton of Ben & Jerry's.

"Well it was the only decent thing to do Lou. He was an hour late picking me up, then he kept answering his cell phone and left me sitting in the restaurant for 20 minutes all by myself after I had just finished explaining to him that I was looking for someone who would respect me!" Stephanie explained over her own carton of ice cream.

Mary Lou shoved the spoon into the ice cream then looked at her best friend as if for the very first time. "Stephanie, you do deserve better. You know that right?"

"I say that I do, but I keep falling into the same old situations. Maybe it's just me, maybe this is all I'm capable of having."

Mary Lou waved the spoon in defiance. "Don't be silly. You deserve to be treated like a princess. Just look at me and Lenny. I adore that fool, he drives me batty sometimes but he really is perfect for me. And don't you dare roll your eyes Plum. I didn't say he was the perfect man, but perfect for me. I hate that he leaves his dirty socks all over the house, and I hate that sometimes he forgets to put the ice cream back in the freezer and it melts everywhere, but those are little things. They don't mean anything. The way he looks at me, the way he loves our children, the way he supports me, those are the real things that matter. And those are things that you deserve to have."

Stephanie wiped away a single tear, tossed her ice cream on the table and devoured Mary Lou in a bear hug. The best friends, swayed and cried in each other's arms until someone rang her doorbell.

They pulled apart slowly, and Stephanie made her way to the door. When she flung it open she saw a very angry, a very pissed off, and a very wet Joseph Morelli.


	10. Ch10

__

Stephanie wiped away a single tear, tossed her ice cream on the table and devoured Mary Lou in a bear hug. The best friends, swayed and cried in each other's arms until someone rang her doorbell.

They pulled apart slowly, and Stephanie made her way to the door. When she flung it open she saw a very angry, a very pissed off, and a very wet Joseph Morelli.

****

Steph In The Right Direction

Chapter Ten

Stephanie took two steps back, spread her arms wide and motioned Joe inside as she uttered, "Come on, let's get this over with."

Mary Lou giggled as she scuttled passed Joe, kissed Steph on the cheek and let herself out of the apartment.

Joe stopped in the middle of the living room then roared, "Let's get this over with! That's all you can say?"

"What exactly is it that you expect me to say Joe." Steph said calmly.

"For one you could give me a damn apology."

Stephanie smirked, "Me? What about you? Don't you feel the least bit guilty for your behavior tonight?"

"My behavior! You're the one that acted like a total bitch!"

Stephanie felt her fury rise. She used every bit of self control she had not to leap at the man in front of her and give him the Burg whooping he deserved. But then she forced herself to stop and think. Getting angry is what the old Steph would have done. She would have yelled and argued and once again nothing between the two of them would be settled. She realized it was time for one of them to take the high road, and obviously it wasn't going to be Joe.

"Joe. I don't want to argue with you. Let's just sit down and talk. I know you're upset and so am I."

Joe stood frozen in front of her with his fists drawn tight against his hips. After mentally counting to ten he forced an 'ok' from his clenched teeth.

"Ok Joe. This has been a long time coming, and I think we both probably know that. We were always good at only two things, fighting and making up."

"We were best at making up." Joe grunted.

Stephanie smiled, "Yeah, I'll never argue about that. But fighting and sex doesn't make for the most functional relationship."

"We are slightly dysfunctional, but I do love you cupcake."

"I love you two Joe. But we both know you aren't in love with me, and I'm not in love with you."

Joe began to protest but Steph held up her hand for him to hear her out.

"Just listen a second Joe. There's no doubt that we both love each other, but it's just not the happily ever after kind of love. I'll always be your friend and I'll always want you in my life, but we can't stay in this same routine. I think we've both become too lazy to go after what we really want."

"What is it that you want Stephanie?" Joe questioned.

"I want it all Joe. I want to find a man who will give me all of his attention when we're together. I want a man that will make me feel safe, and I want someone that makes me feel like I matter to him."

"You do matter to me Steph."

Stephanie shook her head. "I know I do Joe, but not enough for you to put me before work. Or not enough for you to notice me for more than just sex."

"Is this about the phone calls?" Joe asked.

"No Joe. It's about much more than that. Think about it. You deserve to be with someone you truly and deeply love. Someone that will sweep you so far off your feet that you can't do or think of anything but her. You need someone that will make your job feel like a distraction instead of someone that distracts from your job. I'm not that person Joe and I never will be."

"But we were always so..." Joe stopped as he searched for the words.

"...so easy." Stephanie finished. "That's just the point Joe. We became a routine. We didn't have to work for each other's affection. It made us lazy and ultimately it nearly convinced us both to settle for less than we deserve."

Joe stood for a minute then paced in front of the couch he had been setting on. When he finally spoke, his voice nearly cracked. "So this is it? This is the end of us?"

Stephanie rose and joined him, placing her hands around his neck. "There will never be an end to us Joe. I meant it when I said that I always wanted you in my life. I need you as a friend. I just can't be your lover anymore."

Joe slid his arms around her waist and pulled her warm body against his. "I'm going to miss that. But deep down I know you are probably right."

She rested her head against his chest. "I'm going to miss that too. But this is really for the best. And trust me, there are plenty of Burg girls out there waiting for this relationship to finally come to an end. I don't think your dry spell will last too long."

Joe's chest rumbled with laughter, "I can say the same thing about you. Half the force will be knocking on your door before you know it."

Stephanie laughed back, "No thanks. I've had enough cop to last me a lifetime."

Both of them laughed then held on to each other for one last time. When they finally pulled apart, Joe leaned into her and gently placed his lips against hers. She pushed back lightly and slowly every emotion they had felt passed on to one another. The kiss was slow, deliberate and tender. For the first time in their relationship they kissed out of love instead of lust.

When Joe lifted his head he beamed a smile at Stephanie and said, "Just getting it out of my system."

"Same here." she replied.

"I should probably get home and out of these wet clothes before I catch pneumonia."

Stephanie released her hands from his shoulders and took a step backwards. "Speaking of wet clothes, what happened to you?"

"You know that extra Lobster you ordered?" Joe explained.

Stephanie blushed slightly thinking of her childish behavior. "Yeah."

"Well, when I realized what you had done I got slightly pissed off. I grabbed the lobster and threw it across the restaurant. The owner didn't really care for that so he threw a bucket of ice water on me to help me cool off."

"Shit Joe, sorry I did that to you." She said trying her best not to smile.

He returned her grin and said, "It's ok. I figure I deserved it after the way I treated you. Let's just call it even."

"Deal." Steph said.

"Deal." Joe replied.

Just as Joe was about to open the apartment door to leave someone knocked from the other side. He pulled it open on instinct and came face to face with Ranger. The men stared at each other for a moment then Joe turned to Steph and said, "This wasn't really about him was it?"

Stephanie shook her head and answered, "No. This really was about us."

Joe shook his head in acceptance and said, "Just had to check. Take care cupcake." Then he stepped around Ranger and disappeared down the hall.

"What was that about babe?" Ranger asked.

"Just finishing up some business with Joe. What brings you here?" Stephanie asked.

"Just thought I'd check on you before heading home. How's the noggin?"

"Feeling much better. I think most of the swelling has gone down." She said as she gently rubbed the spot.

Ranger took a step closer and instinctively tucked a curl behind her ear before checking out her forehead. He rubbed his thumb gently across the spot and tilted her head back and forth as he examined her. When he stopped he allowed his hands to fall to her shoulders then gently roll down her arms. He leaned in as if to kiss her and she froze. But just before their lips were to meet he pulled back then took a step away from her.

"Sorry Steph. Old habits die hard."

"Some habits don't have to die at all Ranger."

Their eyes locked on each other as they stared in silence.

Ranger was the one to look away first. And as quickly as he appeared, he turned to leave. Just before he stepped through the doorway he stopped. "You and Joe?" he asked, not taking the time to look back at her.

"What does it matter to you?" she asked.

He shot a quick glance at her and without saying anything he slide through the door and shut it behind himself.

--------------------------------------------

The next morning Stephanie was up and ready to go by 8am. She had grabbed one the new outfits she bought when she was at the coast and prepared for the day.

She arrived at the office about 15 minutes later and endured the welcomes from Connie and Lula.

"Oh my god girl! You're looking good!" shouted Lula.

Connie agreed. "Steph you look so great. All rested and tan and check out those clothes! This really is the new and approved Stephanie."

Stephanie did a quick twirl for effect. "Thanks girls. I feel great. I threw out all of my flannel, had my hair trimmed and I honestly feel better than I've felt in years."

After spending 30 minutes catching up on the events with each other, Stephanie headed out the door for her first skip since being back on the job.

Lucky for her it was an easy one. The skip had merely forgotten the appointment so he quickly agreed to ride with her to the station to make arrangements. She was in and out in 15 minutes.

The rest of her day went about the same. She picked up a total of three skips and each of them had been fairly easy. After dropping off her body receipts at the office Stephanie set out for one last errand of the day.

While she was at the coast she had spent hours learning karate. Not only did she enjoy it but it was also some of the best exercise she had ever had. She missed the joy from it and decided to hunt down a nearby gym that offered classes.

She remembered seeing a flyer in the lobby of her apartment building for a gym close to her home so headed there to sign up.

When she walked into the gym she noticed how friendly everyone seemed. She was greeted by pretty little blonde behind the reception desk.

"Hi, can I help you ma'am?"

"Yes, I saw a flyer for karate classes and I wondered if I was too late to sign-up?" Stephanie asked.

"Not at all Ms…"

"Plum. Stephanie Plum. You can call me Steph."

"Nice to meet you Steph." The young girl extended her hand in greeting.

Stephanie returned her handshake. "You to."

"Ok, are you interested in the karate classes only or would you like to join the club. I'd suggest you join the club because that way you can use any of the equipment anytime you want and the classes are free to members. Otherwise you have to pay each time you come."

"I'll go ahead and become a member, maybe it will help me stay motivated." Stephanie laughed.

The girl behind the counter laughed as well, " I know what you mean." Then she leaned across the counter and whispered, "If it wasn't for all the sexy men that come to this place I would never show up."

"Sexy men huh?"

"Oh yeah. The owners are all hot. In fact, they take turns teaching the karate classes so you'll find out exactly what I mean."

"Great! I can't wait." Steph said.

The girl searched for the class schedules as Stephanie filled out the paper work.

"Ah ha. Here they are. I swear someone keeps rearranging stuff back here and I can't find a thing." The girl said as she handed the schedules to Stephanie. "As you can see by the chart beginner Karate is Monday and Wednesday afternoons and the intermediate is Tuesday and Thursday. But just between me and you, if you're here and see one of the instructors you can usually talk them into doing some private lessons."

"Oh really? Well you make this place sound awesome, I can't wait to start." Step said cheerfully.

"Well you don't have to worry about it. There's a class starting in 10 minutes why don't you go ahead and start now."

"Hmmm.. Well, why not." Steph said.

--------------------------------

Stephanie stood in the large empty room with the seven other people waiting for the class to begin. She did a few stretches to loosen up and was nearly standing on her head when the instructor entered the room.

"Everyone ready to start." The man's voice boomed across the room.

Stephanie was on the front row so she jerked her head up quickly. She was about to say she was ready when she recognized the man at the front of the room.

When she rose, he noticed her as well. So for the next few seconds, Stephanie and Tank stood frozen and silent as they stared at one another.

__

To Be Continued…


	11. Ch 11 & 12

__

"Everyone ready to start." The man's voice boomed across the room.

Stephanie was on the front row so she jerked her head up quickly. She was about to say she was ready when she recognized the man at the front of the room.

When she rose, he noticed her as well. So for the next few seconds, Stephanie and Tank stood frozen and silent as they stared at one another.

****

Steph In The Right Direction

Chapter Eleven

A full minute passed before someone clearing their throat brought Steph and Tank out of their frozen state.

Tank immediately stepped to the front of the class as calm and as cool as ever. Steph, on the other hand, blushed furiously then quickly found a crowded corner to hide in.

Tank lead the group through a common routine which Steph had performed many times before. She kicked, jabbed, squatted and thrust until she had worked up a solid stream of sweat.

Forty-five minutes later, Tank announced the end of the session and everyone scurried from the room.

Steph was shoving a towel back into her gym bag when she noticed a tall shadow settling above her.

"Nice moves Plum."

Steph whirled around and again came face to chest with Tank. "Thanks. I've been practicing."

"It's obvious."

Steph shrugged as the two settled into an extremely uncomfortable silence. She rocked back and forth on her heels as Tank looked her up and down as if memorizing her ever feature.

Finally he spoke, "There's something different about you."

This earned him a smile. "Yes, actually a lot has changed since the last time I saw you."

Tank nodded his head. "Do you like smoothies?"

"Excuse me?" Steph replied somewhat confused.

"Smoothies, you know fruit and ice blended up. Do you like the them?"

"I suppose so."

"Good. We can have a smoothie while you tell me about all these changes." Tank said as he grabbed her arm and practically dragged her out of the workout room.

-------------------------------

"So you own this place?" Steph asked between sips of the cool drink.

"Yup. A third of it at least. Lester Santos and Bobby Brown own the other two-thirds." explained Tank.

Stephanie took another long sip then glanced around. "It really is a terrific gym."

"Thanks. It's slowly coming together. We just added the juice bar about 3 months ago and we break ground in two weeks for the pool."

"Cool, a pool. How awesome."

"Yeah it should bring in a lot of business."

"Looks like I signed up at the right time."

"Looks like it. So how did you find us?" Tank asked.

"Pure luck actually. I pass this place everyday between my apartment and the office." explained Stephanie.

"Oh yeah. I remember Ranger mentioning something about you moving into a new apartment. How do you like it?"

"The neighborhood is great and the apartment building is so much nicer than my last place."

"So besides the apartment, what else has changed?" Tank asked.

Stephanie shifted uncomfortably. "Can I ask you a question first?"

"Shoot." Tank shrugged.

"Why are you suddenly so interested in me? I don't mean to be rude, but you've hardly ever given me the time of day before." Steph questioned.

Tank took another drink then slide back in his chair. "Hmmm. Two reasons I guess. One is because you shocked me by showing up in my class today and not many people can shock me. And second is because I have always been interested, we've just never been in a situation where I could explore it before."

"But we've worked together a couple of times and you hardly ever said a word to me."

"Yeah, but that's work. When I'm doing stuff for Rangeman I'm all business. When I'm here, it's just me. I don't have to worry about being shot in the back when I'm in the gym." he explained.

"Well, that makes sense I guess. I suppose I just assumed all you guys were like Ranger. You know, serious all the time. Always thinking of work."

"Ranger has his moments as well, he just doesn't show them very often. He's a pretty guarded guy, but you know that."

"Yeah. I do." Stephanie said as her mind began to drift to thoughts of Ranger. She wondered how far she could press Tank. How much would he tell her?

Giving it a shot, she asked, "So how long have you known Ranger?"

Tank lifted an eyebrow then asked, "I thought we were going to talk about you and your changes?"

Stephanie grinned, "How about a little give and take."

Tank matched her grin then nodded. "Sure, might be fun."

-------------------------------

Stephanie hummed a tune as she dropped her keys on the counter and feed Rex a grape. As she made her way toward the bathroom she flipped through the mail, finding nothing of interest.

While the tub filled she dug out a pair of soft flannel PJ's from the closet.

"It was a good day." She said to herself as she slide into the warm water causing steam to rise from her bare shoulders.

As she closed her eyes her thoughts drifted back to her conversation with Tank. They had spent nearly an hour and half talking before his pager had gone off and he had to leave. She had told him about the events of her summer and explained her plan to better herself. He seemed genuinely impressed in the amount of ambition she displayed and even offered to help with weights and some extra training.

In return, he had openly answered her questions about Ranger. She had listened intently as he talked about growing up in Miami with Ranger. Their fathers had been best friends as well as pilots in the Air Force.

Having military fathers took a toll on both boys and naturally they had done what all teenagers do best, rebelled. They stole cars, started fights and basically became great big pain-in-the-asses for their parents.

Tank explained how it wasn't until they were both shipped off to military school that they finally grew up. Not long after explaining their departure from home had Tank's face begun to look solemn. Stephanie knew there was more to the story, but didn't push the issue.

Just as Tank was about to tell Stephanie about the time he shot Ranger in the butt his pager had gone off. They exchanged greetings and Steph promised to stop by the gym the next day to begin some weight training. Just before he was out of sight, Tank had turned back and said something to Steph that had shook her to her bones.

__

"Hey Steph."

"Yeah."

"Don't give up on him yet, ok?"

Stephanie gulped hard for some air, then shook her head and squeaked out, "Ok."

Soaking in the tub, Stephanie swore to find out what Tank had meant and made a silent promise to herself to ask him about it tomorrow at the gym. Did he know she had feelings for Ranger? Had she made it that obvious?

Chapter Twelve

Tank swore under his breath when the pager went off. When he glanced at the readout he let that same word cross his lips. "Shit. Sorry Steph, I've got to run."

"That's ok, I should get going anyway."

"Want to start that weight training tomorrow?"

"Sure, same place same time?"

"Sounds like a plan Plum. See you then."

Tank turned and headed toward the door but an afterthought stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey Steph?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't give up on him yet, ok?"

After a few seconds she finally answered him. "Ok."

Tank may not have been as book smart as Bobby or as street smart as Ranger, but he wasn't stupid either. Tank knew what the flushed cheeks and the undeniable interest meant whenever Ranger's name was mentioned.

But unfortunately he also knew how pig-headed his best friend could be. Even after three years, Ranger mentioned her name nearly everyday. Most of the time it revolved around something humorous she had done that day, but every now and then Ranger would let an emotion slip. Tank had seen those same emotions from Ranger when he had met Amanda. Tank knew how that relationship had turned out and he feared that Ranger was heading for the same disaster once again.

He shoved the thought out of his mind as he pulled into the Rangeman parking garage. Bobby and Lester pulled into the lot within seconds of Tank.

The three men spent a few minutes performing the intricate gestures of a secret handshake then piled into the elevator.

Ranger slammed the phone into the cradle as the three friends entered the control room.

"Hey big guy. Don't take it out on the phone."

"Shut the fuck up Lester." Ranger growled as he eyed the men.

"What's up Ric?" Tank asked trying to diffuse the situation.

"Just got word about a bus wreck." Ranger spat.

"How does this affect us?" questioned Bobby.

"The bus was transporting inmates from the County Jail to the State Maximum Security prison. No one was hurt and they rounded up most of the prisoners but four have managed to escape."

Ranger tossed some fax paper across the table which contained pictures of the four inmates.

"These don't look like very nice guys." joked Lester.

"No shit Santos. Two were in for 1st Degree Murder, one was in for three counts of rape and torture and the third was your run of the mill pedophile."

"Shit." Bobby and Tank said in unison.

"Exactly. I just got a call from Juniak. He's asked for our help, they've disappeared in a rough section of town where they will have no problems finding help. The police are looking, but you guys know after those budget cuts they are spread pretty thin. We don't have a lot on our plates right now so I told them we would help out." explained Ranger.

The three other men nodded in agreement.

"Bobby and Les, you guys head to South Street and meet with any of your contacts that might have heard or seen anything. Tank and I will head towards Clayton Street and see what's going on down there. Keep your phones on and watch your backs. If you see anything, call and we will all meet up and go in together."

The four men grabbed the copies of the mug shots and headed for the garage. Bobby and Les grabbed the Expedition while Tank and Ranger slid into the F-150.

They had just pulled onto the street when Tank said, "You'll never guess who I'm giving private lessons to tomorrow at the gym."

Ranger shot Tank a smug grin the said, "Probably just another one of those slutty, gym groupies that's always drooling over you guys."

"Hmmm. Don't know if Stephanie Plum is all that slutty, but I'll let you know for sure after our training tomorrow." smiled Tank.

When Ranger heard her name he flinched and caused the steering wheel to jerk sharply to the left. He over-corrected and before he could prevent it, the F-150 plowed into a nearby fire hydrant. The vehicle slammed to a stop and a large gush of water quickly enveloped the truck's cab.

__

To be continued…


	12. Ch 13 & 14

__

When Ranger heard her name he flinched and caused the steering wheel to jerk sharply to the left. He over-corrected and before he could prevent it, the F-150 plowed into a nearby fire hydrant. The vehicle slammed to a stop and a large gush of water quickly enveloped the truck's cab.

Steph In The Right Direction

****

Chapter Thirteen

"Son of a fucking bitch!" yelled Ranger as he looked down at the busted front end of his Ford F-150.

Tank, who had taken a seat on the curb was roaring in laughter when Lester and Bobby pulled to a stop in front of the wrecked vehicle.

"What the hell happened?" asked Lester, who was leaning through the Expedition's window.

Ranger ignored his question but shot him a scowled look instead. Tank rose and sloshed over to the SUV to explain. "Well, the story I'm going tell goes like this. I mentioned the "**_S_**" word which caused Ric here to jerk the car to the left. When he tried to redeem himself, he over-corrected and that's when he introduced us to the fire hydrant."

The three men erupted in laughter and by the time they regained composure, Ranger was a small dot in the distance.

"Where's he going?" asked Bobby.

"I suppose he's heading back to the apartment to change clothes. Do you think we should follow him?" wondered Lester.

"Nah, let's give him a few minutes to cool down. You guys stay here and call Al at the body shop. Ask him to send someone over to pick up this broken-ass truck. I'll head back to the apartment and get into some dry clothes. Ranger and I'll get the other Expedition and meet you back here." said Tank.

-------------------------

Wearing dry clothes and yet another scowl, Ranger met Tank in the garage.

"Not one damn word." Ranger warned.

"Of course not. Wouldn't even think of it. Wouldn't dream of giving you a hard time about it." chuckled Tank.

As Ranger slide into the driver seat of the Expedition, Tank proved to be a courageous man. "Wouldn't it be better if I were to drive?" he teased.

"Fuck." mumbled Ranger.

"I'm just saying… You never know when I might accidentally mention her name again." laughed Tank.

"You're never going to let me forget this are you?" asked Ranger as he slumped forward against the steering wheel.

"Probably not. It's just too damn interesting to forget. I mean, why in the world would you let some chick get to you that way? Especially one that you don't care about." asked Tank, suddenly turning more serious.

Ranger let his eyes dart to the man next to him. "Tank, I'm warning you. I know what you're doing and I don't want to hear it. Like I've told you before, this is my fucking life not yours."

"Whatever you say boss man." Tank replied then smiled to himself. Ranger may think that was the end of the conversation, but he didn't understand that he had just given Tank all the evidence he needed to prove himself correct.

Chapter Thirteen

Stephanie fell into a pretty comfortable routine during the next couple of weeks. She spent the mornings catching FTA's with more success than ever and in the afternoons she played with the boys at the gym. Tank wasn't the only one to volunteer to help her out. Bobby and Lester quickly made the same offer and just as quickly became her latest sparing partners. They helped her with the weights, lead her through Karate workouts and had even given her pointers on her diet.

All the hard work was definitely paying off. Her body was leaner and more tone than it had ever been. The confidence dripped from her as she walked down the street and men who had never noticed before were suddenly sitting up and paying attention. She regularly turned down dates, but when the mood was right she would accept just as many. Her dating average was up to three different men a week however none of them lasted for longer than one date a piece.

Bobby and Lester had taken it upon themselves to help guide her through the onslaught of men. When someone new approached her at the gym, they would quickly pull her aside and inform her of any and all details of the would-be suitor.

While all of this was going on, Tank remained in the background. He still worked with Stephanie but he never again mentioned Ranger. Once she realized the door to her information had closed, they fell into a friendly companionship. She would tell him about her rotten dates and he would listened as she explained why the smallest detail would make them unacceptable. This one's too short, too tall, too dumb, too hairy, too unlike Ranger. Though she never said it in those terms, Tank knew she was comparing every man to his ignorant best friend.

Tank had tried to get through to Ranger but nothing seemed to work. He continued to drop bits of information about Stephanie. He would mention a date here or there, or tell the story of her latest FTA capture. Ranger always perked up with the mention of her name but when the story was over he would drift back into his own world of loneliness.

Tank, of course, knew the reasons for Rangers behavior. Amanda.

Tank knew that as long as Amanda was in Ranger's life nothing but heartache would come to Stephanie. The only thing that kept Tank from running to his newest friend to explain what was going on was the fact that Amanda was thousands of miles away in Miami. As long as she stayed there, Tank felt there might still be hope.

But all of that was shattered when he walked into the Rangeman office one morning.

"Why does it smell like leather and dead fish in here?" yelled Tank as he walked into the office.

Lester looked up briefly and nodded into Ranger's office. Tank walked inside to see what was up and stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed a gorgeous blonde sitting cross-legged on the couch in front of Ranger's desk.

"Oh it's you." The blonde pouted.

"What the fuck are you doing here Amanda?" growled Tank.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." said an angry voice behind him.

Ranger had walked into the office carrying two cups of coffee. He handed one to Amanda then took his seat at the desk.

"Tank, out. This doesn't concern you." Ranger demanded.

"Whatever, but don't say I didn't warn you Ric." Tank turned and slammed the door behind himself.

"What she doing here?" asked Bobby.

"No clue, but it can't be good." huffed Lester.

"You can say that again. And it's only going to get worse when Stephanie finds out." stated Tank.

"What does she have to do with this." asked an obviously confused Lester.

Bobby threw an empty paper cup at him. "Idiot. Steph's in love with Ric."

"Oh shit." mumbled Lester.

"Exactly. Boys, looks like we better do some preventative damage control." Tank said as he whipped out his cell phone. He punched a number from memory then waited for an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Steph, it's Tank. Do you have plans tonight?"

"Not as far as I know, why? What's up?"

"Lester, Bobby and I were wondering if you would join us for dinner?"

"Sure, sounds like fun. What time and what should I wear?" she asked.

"We'll pick you up at 7:00 and wear a short skirt so Lester can drool over your legs." laughed Tank.

Stephanie matched his laugh with her own. "Sounds like a date. See you guys then."

----------------------------

At exactly 7:00 Stephanie answered her door wearing a short red skirt, tight-fitting white button-up blouse and her latest pair of FMP's. After the catcalls came to an end she followed the three men downstairs to the waiting SUV.

"So what's the occasion fellas?" she questioned when they were all seated in the vehicle.

"Just thought we could have a nice evening on the town tonight." explained Tank.

"Good enough for me, at least this way I know my date won't try to force his tongue down my throat at the end of the night." Stephanie teased.

"I make no such promises." laughed Lester.

Stephanie punched his arm as they continued to laugh and make conversation all the way to the restaurant.

The four of them were still laughing as they pulled into the parking lot. That was probably the reason none of them noticed Ranger's Porsche parked a few spaces down.

The laughing group made their way inside of Rossini's. As they were waiting to be seated, Stephanie noticed Ranger at a nearby table. She was about to mentioned it to the guys when the Matre'd appeared. He lead them in the same direction as Ranger's table and when they were only a few steps away Stephanie noticed the blonde woman seated next to him. The blonde noticed her as well and their eyes locked for a brief moment. As the group came side-by-side to Ranger's table everyone noticed everyone else. Ranger's eyes flew open wide as he realized who was there.

Just as Tank was about to say something, the blonde reached across the table for Ranger's hand and said loud enough for all to hear. "Oh Ricardo, I love you too."

__

To Be Continued…


	13. Ch15 & 16

__

Just as Tank was about to say something, the blonde reached across the table for Ranger's hand and said loud enough for all to hear. "Oh Ricardo, I love you too."

Steph In The Right Direction

****

Chapter Fifteen

Tank, Lester, Bobby and Ranger froze stiff while Stephanie bolted through the restaurant in search of some fresh air. By the time she reached the parking lot her face was soaked with tears and she was nearly gasping for breath.

She was halfway to the street when someone grabbed her arm and flung her around. When she turned she found herself staring into the flaming black eyes of Ranger.

"Babe, wait." He said as he too panted for breath.

Stephanie's instincts kicked in as she flung her hand in the direction of his face. The contact was quick and hard, causing the sound of the slap to echo across the parking lot.

"Don't you fucking _Babe _me, Ranger. Finally after all this time I understand what's going on, so just let me be." Stephanie spat as she jerked her arm free of his hold.

"No _Ba_.. Stephanie. Please let me explain." yelled Ranger as he once again reached for her.

Stephanie took a step away from him and glared through her tear stained eyes. "There's nothing to explain Ranger. I get it. I know what I saw and what I heard. Hell we all heard it. I just wish you had been honest with me."

Ranger cut her off, "Steph I've always told you nothing but the truth."

"Bullshit Ranger. Bullshit! When you said you didn't do relationships you lied. What you should have said was that you didn't do relationships with me! This whole time I thought you were just denying your feelings for me because you were a afraid of commitment or something. But I couldn't have been more wrong, could I?" Stephanie was shouting and moving closer to Ranger as she pressed her hands into his chest, shoving him backwards. "But what I didn't get until now was that I was nothing but a piece of pussy to you. You don't have a problem with relationships, you just have a problem with me!"

Ranger regained his footing and grabbed her wrists. "Stephanie that's not it, please let me explain."

"I believe she's heard enough for one night Ricardo. Get your hands off of her." Tank's voice was filled with an intensity that made Stephanie shutter.

Lester and Bobby took control of Ranger's arms and pulled him backwards. Tank grabbed for Stephanie and curled her into his chest. "Bobby, Les you see that he gets home. I'm getting Stephanie out of here."

"No problem Tank. Leave it to us." growled Lester.

Ranger sulked slowly to his knees as he watched Tank and Stephanie rush out of the parking lot in the SUV.

-------------------------

Stephanie was still crying when Tank pulled the SUV to a stop in front of the house. When he pulled her from the vehicle he practically had to carry her to the front door which opened just as approached the porch.

A pretty brunette around Stephanie's age had opened the door and ushered them inside.

"I made up a bed for her in the guest room. Get her settled in there and I'll give her a sedative to help her calm down.

Tank did as the woman said and pulled the covers back from the bed and nudge Stephanie into place. He tucked her in and soon the woman reappeared with a needle.

Tank left for the bathroom as the woman whispered to Stephanie that she was going to give her a shot to help her sleep. Stephanie merely shook her head because she was still too upset to speak.

When Tank returned he was carrying a damp washcloth. He took a seat on the bed next to Stephanie and carefully began wiping her face with the cloth. When he was assured that she was calm and indeed asleep he rose from the bed and joined the woman in the living room.

"Thanks for the help Carrie."

"No problem Tank. So tell me what happened." she asked.

"Ranger and Amanda were at the restaurant tonight. We had no clue they would be there and well, Amanda was nothing short of her normal bitch self."

Carrie snorted then shook her head, "Like we should expect anything less?"

Tank took a step closer to the woman and gathered her into his arms. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and then whispered, "Thank God I have you woman."

Carrie smiled into his chest. "And thank God I have you but more importantly I'm thankful that right now, Stephanie has you. She's going to need it."

Tank shook his head in agreement as they tightened their embrace. They parted only after his pocket began to buzz.

"Yeah." he snapped into the phone.

"Ric's secured at home, where are you?" asked Bobby.

"At Carrie's. She gave Stephanie a sedative so she's sleeping right now." explained Tank.

"Good, we're on our way." Bobby said before disconnecting.

"Bobby and Les are coming over." Tank said to Carrie.

"I'll go put on some coffee then, looks like it might be a long night."

****

Chapter Sixteen

Ranger tossed and turned in bed as he replayed the events of the day over and over again in his head.

He knew when he found Amanda in his office that nothing but trouble would come of it. But as usual, she fluttered her eyelashes at him and once again he fell back into the same pattern with her as always.

__

"What do you want Amanda?" he scowled.

__

"Well a cup of coffee would be nice." she said softly.

When he had returned with the coffee he found Tank standing in the doorway. He knew his friend had his best interests in mind, but Amanda was his problem, and his alone. After Tank slammed from the room he turned his attention back to the woman sitting across from him, looking more attractive than ever.

"Now you have coffee. So tell me what you are really doing here." he asked.

"Come on Ric. Is that anyway to treat your wife?" she purred.

"Ex-wife Amanda. And I know you better than most so cut the act and tell me why you're here."

Amanda placed the coffee on a nearby table and walked around to join Ranger on his side of the desk. She reached down and placed a hand on his leg causing him to immediately go tense.

"I miss you Ricky. I just came here to see if you would go out to dinner with me."

He knew it was a bad idea the moment she mentioned it, but as usual she gave him that look and he caved. That's how they had ended up at Rossini's and that's how the night had ended up with Stephanie running away from him.

He shook his head and rolled over in the bed, the night still pounding away at his thoughts.

__

"I think we should give it another try Ric. You know how much it would mean to Erica. She misses having her father around."

"I miss her as well, but you know it can't work between us Amanda. I still love you and I probably always will, but only God knows why. You're a horrible woman Amanda and you have succeeded in making the last 10 years of my life a living hell. You can't keep showing up like this and begging me to come back to you. It's not fair to me and it's definitely not fair to Erica."

"But I love you Ric." she whined.

"No you don't Amanda. You love the thought of me but more importantly you love my money. I won't let you destroy me again the way have done in the past. I've had enough of your games." Ranger said through clenched teeth.

It was then that Amanda had noticed the group walking towards them. She recognized the three men but had never seen the woman before. She knew immediately that this woman was going to be trouble. Their eyes had met and their gaze held for only a moment before the woman's eyes cut to Ric. And when she watched Ric's eyes grow dark at the sight of the strange woman Amanda knew her plan was slowly fading away, so she did the only thing she could do.

__

"Oh Ricardo, I love you too."

"Fuck." Ranger mumbled as he slung the covers off his body. There was no chance of him sleeping tonight so he got up and padded into the kitchen. After throwing back three shots of Scotch he pounded his fist on the counter and said out loud to his empty apartment. "I have to make Stephanie understand."

__

To Be Continued…


	14. Ch17

__

"Fuck." Ranger mumbled as he slung the covers off his body. There was no chance of him sleeping tonight so he got up and padded into the kitchen. After throwing back three shots of Scotch he pounded his fist on the counter and said out loud to his empty apartment. "I have to make Stephanie understand."

Steph In The Right Direction

****

Chapter Seventeen

The following morning Tank, Bobby, Lester and Carrie all braced themselves as they heard the guest bedroom door open. The foursome had fallen asleep only a few short hours earlier after devising a plan to help Stephanie through the Ranger and Amanda debacle. So when Stephanie bounded down the hall full of energy and wearing a huge grin they weren't sure what to think. Tank drew the courage to speak first.

"Morning Stephanie. How are you feeling?"

Stephanie froze in her tracks as her eyes took in the room before her. She slung her hands on her hips and in her best non-imposing pose said, "Did ya'll have a party and forget to invite me?"

Lester and Bobby exchanged sideways glances while Carrie stared at Steph with a look of concern across her face.

"Um, Steph are you sure you're feeling ok?" Tank question.

Stephanie struggled to bring her voice down a notch then took a seat in a nearby chair. "I know this isn't the mood you were expecting out of me this morning, but I've been up for awhile now and got a lot of thinking done."

Carrie shifted uncomfortably then stood to leave the room. "I'll leave so you guys can have some privacy."

"Don't be silly. Carrie right?" Stephanie said.

"Yeah, Carrie Richards. It's nice to meet you Stephanie." Carrie said as she extended her hand.

Stephanie took it and gave her a hearty shake. "And its great to meet you as well. Later on you will have to explain to me exactly who you are."

"Will do, but are you sure you wouldn't prefer I leave so you and the boys can talk?" Carrie questioned again.

"Of course I'm sure. You pretty much saw me at my worst last night, so the least you can do is stay and let me redeem myself." Stephanie said as she motioned for Carrie to take a seat again.

When everyone was once again comfortable, Tank broke the silence. "I'm really sorry about last night Steph. If we had known they were going to be at the restaurant we would have never…"

But Stephanie wouldn't let him finish. "No need to apologize Tank. I know that you would never intentionally do something to hurt me. In fact, I'm kinda grateful it happened."

"Care to explain?" questioned Lester.

Stephanie turned her attention to the man on the other side of her. "Sure Les. When I woke up this morning I realized something. I realized that my life wasn't over just because Ranger was with someone else. Sure I'm pissed about how he handled the situation, and how he has been leading me on for years but what's really important is that I'm not going to wither away and die because he won't be in my life."

"Don't say that Steph, I don't think things are really as they appeared last night." explained Bobby.

"It doesn't matter Bobby. I deserve better than whatever was going on last night. I've acted like a fool over that man for far to long. Now it's time that I accept that we will never have a relationship outside of work. I didn't spend my entire summer trying to better myself, just to let it all go to waste because of the stupid actions of Ranger."

"So you're really ok?" asked Tank, not sounding too confidant.

Stephanie gave him a soft smile then said, "Let me ask you guys something before I answer that. Are you still going to be my friends? Are you still going to help me out at the gym and give me tips about who to date and who to avoid?"

All three men spoke at once. "Of course."

Stephanie laughed. "Well then yes. I really am ok. I've got great friends a lot of ambition and more courage than I've ever known. And for the first time in my life, I honestly feel good about who I am and where my life is taking me."

All three men beamed with pride as they witnessed the strength in Stephanie's face. With a silent nod to each of them, Stephanie knew they really did believe her and that meant more to her than she could have ever imagined.

When the silent conversation came to an end between her and the guys she turned to Carrie. "So, how about you and I hit the mall and you can tell me who you are and explain to me why Tank goes to jelly whenever he looks at you."

Carrie blushed furiously then nodded. "Sounds great, just let me get dressed."

Stephanie laughed, "No rush. Do you have coffee I can get started?"

"Sure help yourself. Ask the guys if you need help finding the stuff." Carrie shouted as she ran down the hall towards her bedroom.

"Come on guys you heard the woman, let's make some coffee."

-

"Fuck" Ranger cursed as he slammed his cell phone shut. He had just finished calling every Rangman employee, but none of them knew or seemed willing to admit to knowing where Bobby, Lester and Tank were. He had tried their cellphones but he was obviously being ignored. He flipped open the phone once again to leave yet another message for Tank, but out of luck his phone came to life just as he was about to dial.

"Yo."

"Ric. Where are you?" Tank growled.

"I should be asking you the same fucking thing man. What's going on. Where's Stephanie, is she ok?"

"Don't worry about her Ric, you have others to be worried about."

"What does that mean?" Ranger asked as his voice began to fill with anger.

"It means, you have some explaining to do to myself, Lester and Bobby. Now tell me where the fuck you are."

"Is that a threat?"

"Damn right it is Ric. Now cut the bullshit and tell me where you are."

"Watch yourself Tank. I'm still the boss around here."

"You may be the boss at Rangeman, but you ain't shit outside of that. Now this is the last time I'm going to ask, where are you?"

"Rangeman office. Don't start something you can't finish Tank."

"Don't move, we're on our way. And don't worry, I plan on making sure this gets finished."

Ranger slammed the phone closed again then fell into the nearby office chair. His morning had started out bad enough and now it appeared to be taking a sharp turn towards hell.

-

"Oh Steph, this is exactly what I needed." moaned Carrie as the woman massaged her legs.

"Tell me about it. Over the summer I discovered the pleasures of a pedicure. Nothing like it." Stephanie explained.

"Well this was a great idea. I'm glad you invited me along."

"Hey, don't thank me. It was purely selfish on my part."

"What do you mean?" questioned Carrie.

Stephanie laughed, "I wanted to get to know the reason Tank ignores all the sexy girls throwing themselves at him at the gym."

Carrie matched her laughter. "Oh lord, are they still doing that? That's one reason I quit using their gym, I got so sick of seeing those girls tripping over themselves."

"Well they still trip and even drool, but Tank is oblivious to it all. I figured he must have his eye set on someone special, and it looks like I was right." Stephanie said as she sent a grin towards Carrie.

Carrie blushed slightly then began to smile. "He is a sexy beast isn't he?"

Stephanie burst out in laughter, "That he is girl, that he is. So tell me how you guys met then you can try to explain to me why you aren't married."

"You burg girls sure are blunt." laughed Carrie.

"This has nothing to do with being from the burg. This is just my natural born curiosity. Now quit avoiding the question and fess up."

"Fine, you got me. Let's see, how we met..." Carrie said as her memory began to drift back to that day. "I was working my first ER rotation during my third year of med school when the call came in for a gunshot wound. The mentor doctor was a real dick and was doing his best to make us interns fall on our face. So when he gave me the call to take I nearly threw up. I couldn't believe this fool was going to make my very first ER procedure be to secure a gunshot wound." Carrie began to laugh softly. "But I didn't get to worry about it too much because before I knew what was happening this huge group of men burst through the ER doors carrying Tank across their shoulders."

Stephanie laughed and nearly spit out the water she had been sipping. "Why were they carrying him like that? Didn't the hospital have wheel chairs or a gurney?"

"Oh we had the equipment, but you see the bullet had hit him in the gluteus maximus so sitting was out of the question."

"Tank was shot in the ass!" shouted Stephanie. She blushed when she noticed everyone in the beauty salon was staring at her.

"That's it Steph. He was shot dead center in his left cheek. So anyway, the guys laid him on his back and I pumped him full of pain meds. I lucked out. The bullet was super easy to remove and I was able to do it right there in the ER. I had him back to normal in no time."

"So that's how you guys met. What did he do, ask you out before he left?"

Carrie laughed. "Nope. Instead he kept finding a reason to come back to the ER every couple of days. The first day was because he claimed his ass was going numb and he was afraid of becoming paralyzed. The second day was because he had supposedly fallen down some stairs, however the bump on his eye looked more like fist punch. And on the third day I caught him in the alley behind the hospital trying to talk Bobby into punching him in the stomach."

"So he was making up stuff just to see you? Awww, that's kinda sweet."

"Glad you think so. I on the other had was dealing with the evil mentor doctor so I was afraid Tank's antics were going to get me in trouble."

"So what did you do?"

"I went to Tank and told him he had to stop."

"What did he say?" questioned Stephanie.

"That bugger used it against me! He told me he would keep showing up everyday until I agreed to go out with him."

"How many days did it take him to convince you to say yes?"

"Are you kidding? Have you seen the man? I said yes on the spot. We've been dating ever since. That was nearly three years ago."

"That's an awesome story. You guys will have to tell it to your children someday." Stephanie said as she winked at Carrie,

"Oh, you are good."

"Darn skippy I am, so why are you guys not married and living happily ever after?"

"Well, he's asked and I've said yes. We just can't seem to find the time to get things organized and together. Our schedules are crazy, but one day things will come together I have no doubts."

"That's the sweetest story I think I've ever heard." Stephanie said as she turned away from Carrie.

Sensing the sound of her voice, Carrie leaned over and placed a hand on Stephanie's arm. "Hey, are you ok? I wasn't really thinking, that was so insensitive of me."

Stephanie turned back around to her quickly. "Don't be silly. I loved that story and I'm really glad you felt comfortable enough to tell me about it. That's the kind of love I want Carrie. You and Tank give me hope that one day I might actually get it."

Carrie reached further towards Stephanie and pulled her into an embrace. "Oh you deserve that and more Steph. You will find the one, you are two genuine and kind not to get everything you desire."

"Thanks Carrie. Not just for the pep talk, but for keeping me company today as well."

"Don't thank me Stephanie. It feels like we've been friends forever. I work so much, the only friends I have are Tank and the other guys. It's a real treat for me to actually have a girls day out."

"I agree. This has been fun. We need to make sure we do this often."

"Absolutely." nodded Carrie.

The women massaging Stephanie's and Carrie's legs dried them off and helped them slip their shoes back on. As the girls headed out the door Carrie dialed Tank's number to ask him and the guys to lunch.

"Hello."

"Hey there handsome. I was wondering if you and the guys would like to meet me and Steph for some lunch?"

"Love to hon, but we've already got plans. Can we make it dinner instead?"

Carrie lowered the phone and asked Stephanie, "Dinner ok?"

Stephanie shook her head in agreement.

"Yup, dinner sounds good. So what are your lunch plans? You don't have a hot date do you?" teased Carrie.

"Hardly. Bobby, Les and I are headed over to Ranger's. It's time we had a talk."

"Oh shit. Am I going to need to be on standby with my medical bag?" Carrie asked, suddenly turning serious.

"I don't think so. We just need to make sure Ranger understands what's going on. I'll keep things as calm as I can."

"Why doesn't that make me feel any better Tank?" asked Carrie.

"Because it wasn't meant to. I'll make you feel better tonight, I promise. Take care of Steph today and I'll call you ladies later about dinner plans."

"Ok. Be safe, and don't do anything stupid."

"Sure thing hon. Love you."

"Love you too."

Stephanie stared at Carrie as she flipped the phone closed. "What was that all about?"

Carrie took a deep breath then said, "Tank, Les and Bobby are on their way to see Ranger.

"Oh shit." was all Stephanie could say.

__

To Be Continued…


	15. Ch18

__

Carrie took a deep breath then said, "Tank, Les and Bobby are on their way to see Ranger.

"Oh shit." was all Stephanie could say.

Steph In The Right Direction

****

Chapter Eighteen

Tank, Lester and Bobby bounded through the Rangeman office door as if they were on a mission from God. Nothing at that moment could have stopped them, nothing except for the look on Ranger's face. The instant the men saw their friend huddled over the desk, they knew their gut instincts had been correct. Last night wasn't about him and Stephanie. Last night had been only about Amanda.

"What has she done now?" Tank asked.

"What do you mean? You saw her last night, she hates me now." said Ranger, obviously confused.

"Not Stephanie. Amanda. Only she can put that look on your face. What has she done now?" explained Tank.

"Amanda, is just being her usual bitchy self. She claims she wants me back.. That's what she was saying when you guys showed up last night. Apparently she figured Steph as a threat to her plans so she laid it on thick to give you a good show. I swear it wasn't what it seemed."

"I knew it! I knew that hussy was up to something." yelled Lester as he grabbed a nearby vase and threw it up against the wall.

"Feel better now?" Bobby asked Lester.

"Actually I do. I've always wanted to do that, and it just seemed like a fitting time."

"Hey Beavis and Butthead, mind if we get back to business here?" asked Tank as he tried to refocus their attention.

"Now Ric. I understand that it was Amanda's game last night, but you still aren't totally innocent here. You've let this Amanda thing go on long enough. It's time you make some serious decisions, if it's not already too late." said Tank.

Ranger looked up at his friend and recognized the worry in his eyes. "What does that mean?"

"Ric, Stephanie has done a lot of changing. I know you think you know her, but trust me bud she's not the same sweet Stephanie you are use to. She's not going to roll over and forgive you this time. So you need to make up your mind once and for all. Either you love Stephanie and you want a relationship with her, or you walk away and leave her be."

"Steph and I work together…." Ranger tried to interrupt.

"Cut the shit Ric. We all know you better than that. You have feelings for her, but you're too chicken shit to admit them. In the past, we wouldn't have said a word but things are different now. This is Stephanie you are playing with and she's our friend too. I refuse to sit by and allow you to hurt her. She deserves a lot better than that."

Ranger remained quiet for a few minutes before he began to slowly nod his head in agreement. "You're right Tank. She deserves a lot better than me."

"Oh for crying out loud. That's not what he said and you know it Ric." yelled Bobby.

"Oh yeah, then what did he mean?" growled Ranger.

"I got this one fellas." announced Lester. "He basically said it's time to get off your sorry ass, tell Amanda-kiss-an-hug to hit the road once and for all, and last but not least… you need to tell Stephanie how you feel."

Bobby and Tank stood back and shook their heads in agreement.

Ranger leaned back in the chair and looked around at his three best friends staring back at him. He knew if he could trust anyone's advice it was theirs. But there was still one problem.

"What if it's too late for me and Steph?" Ranger questioned.

"Then you start acting like the Ranger we all know and convince her otherwise." smiled Tank.

The four men exchanged some macho handshake then put their heads together to come up with a plan.

-

Tank, Lester, and Bobby sat at the corner table looking as innocent as they could get. Of course neither Carrie nor Stephanie were falling for it.

"Ok. Spill it. What happened this morning and why are you guys all sitting there like you've been hit in the head with a rock." asked Carrie.

All three men proceeded to shove half a roll into their mouths to keep from talking.

Stephanie rolled her eyes at Carrie then reached across the table to fetch the left over bread. "Ok guys. No distractions, say what you have to say and be done with it."

Tank cleared his throat then began to speak in a near whisper. "Stephanie I need a favor from you."

Stephanie leaned back in the chair and crossed her arms. "What kind of favor."

Tank shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Well, you see… in about ten minutes Ranger's going to call you and ask you to come over to his apartment later tonight."

"And what does that have to do with a favor for you?" Steph countered.

"Well, I want you to say yes. Just give him a chance to explain things."

Stephanie looked at Carrie who stared back and shrugged.

"And what's in it for me?" asked Steph.

"Um.. Well.." Tank stuttered as he searched for an appropriate answer. Luckily his pain was short lived because Stephanie's phone quickly came to life.

She glanced at the read-out and sure enough, it was Ranger.

"Hello." She answered as she stood and headed towards the front of the restaurant for some privacy.

"Stephanie?" He made it a question.

"What is it Ranger? I'm in the middle of dinner."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Anyway, I was just wondering if you would stop by my apartment tonight around 9:00."

"What for?" she countered.

"Because I'd like to talk to you."

Stephanie sighed deeply. "You've been talking to me for years now Ranger, but somehow you are yet to say anything that I want to hear. I doubt that has changed. Why don't we just pretend last night didn't happen. You'll go your way and I'll go mine."

She began to shut the phone, but stopped when she heard him yelling on his end. "Wait, wait Stephanie, don't hang up."

"You have 10 seconds then I'm hanging up."

Ranger took a deep breath and as quickly as he could he said, "Please come by here at 9:00 tonight. I promise to explain everything and to tell you all the things I've wanted to say to you for years now, just give me a chance."

"Your 10 seconds are now up."

And with that she clicked the phone shut.

-

When Stephanie returned to the table everyone was silent except for Tank who was babbling on the phone.

"I don't know. She just returned. I don't know. Dammit man, I just said I don't know. Fine, hold on."

Tank lowered the cell phone and whispered to Stephanie. "Are you going to go see Ranger?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes then motioned for Tank to hand her the cell phone. He hesitated only briefly. "Ranger, stop harassing my friends. If I decide to stop by then you'll know when I knock on the door. In the meantime leave me the hell alone."

Stephanie clicked the phone shut then dropped it a nearby water glass. Tank cringed then mumbled, "I liked that phone."

Carrie placed a hand on his arm then said, "You can buy a new one. Now Lester tell us about this new girl at the gym."

As Lester began his story, Stephanie sent a wink towards Carrie. It may not be visible to the guys, but Carrie knew that Stephanie was definitely shaken by Ranger's phone call. When the meal arrived she took the opportunity to excuse herself and Stephanie for a brief powder room break.

-

"Are you ok? You look a little pale." Carrie asked as the two women touched up their make-up in the bathroom mirror.

"Yes. No. Oh hell I don't know." Steph sighed. "I talk a big talk. I hate how I felt about last night and I was so determined to blow Ranger off. But now…"

"But now what Steph? He just wants to talk to you." Carrie asked.

"But Ranger never just wants to talk to me. I seem to loose myself around him and I can't afford for that to happen again."

Carrie shrugged. "Then don't go see him."

Stephanie looked at her as if she had sprouted a second head. "Are you serious? Should I really just not go over there."

"Steph it's totally up to you. If it's going to just cause you more pain then don't do it. But if it's going to be something you regret if you don't, then really think about it before you make a decision."

Stephanie dropped her head against the mirror. "But I don't know Carrie. What do you think I should do?"

Carrie turned quickly and grabbed Steph's arm causing her to swing around until they were facing one another. "Listen here Steph. It's time for some tough love. I know we just met but I think you need to hear this."

Stephanie swallowed hard then nodded for Carrie to continue.

"Stop worrying about what everyone else thinks of you and stop allowing everyone else to make decisions for you. It's time you stop talking the big talk, and actually start living it. What happened to the Stephanie from this morning? The chick that sauntered out of my spare bedroom today wouldn't let a simple phone call from Carlos Manaso make her crumble."

Stephanie stepped back and glanced in the mirror once again. "You know what Carrie? You're right. I'm stronger than this, and it's about time I started to act like it." With that, she turned on her FMP heels and headed back for the table with Carrie chanting right behind her '_You go girl_."

-

Ranger glanced at the clock for the 6th time in the last 15 minutes. "Where's that damn messenger. He should have been here hours ago." He mumbled to himself.

Just as he was about to pick up the phone to call the service someone knocked on the door. He grabbed the door and swung it open. He froze as his eyes traveled up and down the body of the woman that stood before him.

When he regained his composure he mumbled only one word. "Hi."

__

To Be Continued…


	16. Ch19

__

Just as he was about to pick up the phone to call the service someone knocked on the door. He grabbed the door and swung it open. He froze as his eyes traveled up and down the body of the woman that stood before him.

When he regained his composure he mumbled only one word. "Hi."

Steph In The Right Direction

****

Chapter Nineteen

Damns she looks good. He thought to himself as he opened the door wider to usher her inside. But any warm feelings he was having were immediately washed away when he felt her hand sweep across his ass, followed by the low purring of her voice.

"Rrrricardo. Thank you so much for inviting me over." Amanda said, obviously laying on the sex appeal a tad too thick.

"Keep your hands to yourself Amanda, this isn't a social call." Ranger replied as he closed the door and joined her in the living room.

Amanda let her long, black coat slide slowly from her shoulders and land in the middle of the floor. "But Ricky, you know we were never good at business. We were always much better at the, how did you say… social aspects of our relationship."

Ranger reached for her coat and tossed it swiftly onto the couch. "Time to cut the shit Amanda. I know what you want, and for once, I'm going to give it to you.

Amanda's eyebrow jerked upward and she was just about to speak when the speaker buzzed. Ranger walked to the door and hit the button. "Yeah?"

"Boss, there's a package here for you. Deliverer says you were expecting it." said the voice through the box.

"Yes, please bring it up ASAP."

Ranger let go of the button and turned around to face the enemy one last time.

"Ok Amanda. Here's the deal."

Amanda opened her mouth to speak, but Ranger held up his hand to quiet her. "No interruptions. For once, you're going to sit there and listen to what I have to say." he said fiercely.

She slumped down defeatedly onto the couch as she watched him open the door and take a package from one of his many flunkies. When he rejoined her in the living room, he was wearing a scowl she hadn't seen in years.

"I know you want money because that's what you always want." He paused and waited for her to respond.

"Go on." she urged suddenly feeling happier about the direction of the conversation.

"I'm going to give you a very large sum of money and in return you are going to do two things for me." he explained.

"What? And how much?" she asked as her voice switched from sweet and sultry to harsh business woman.

"You're going to sign over complete and total custody of Erica to me and you're going to leave New Jersey and never return."

"And why the hell would I do that?" she asked as her anger began to rise.

"Because I'm about to give you 20 million reasons to do it." His eyes dropped from her gaze and he quickly tore into the package that had finally arrived. "My lawyer drew these up a few hours ago. Everything has been looked over and it's all in order. I just need your signature and then you'll finally get the money you've always wanted."

Amanda rose quickly from the couch and placed her hands on her hips. "Now hold on a damn minute Ricardo. I am not agreeing to this. How dare you try and steal Erica away from me, then demand I leave. This is ludicrous."

"No Amanda it's not. If anything it's just long overdue. You've got Erica stowed away at some boarding school and she barely knows either of us. And every time you start running low on funds you come crawling back to me. I'm sick of the games. I want a life, and I want one without you in it."

Amanda took a step back and thought about the offer. "Fine. I'll leave this god forsaken state but I keep custody of Erica."

Ranger dropped his head and laughed. "No deal sweet cheeks. As long as you have custody of my daughter you will never let go. You will do what you have always done, and that's use her to get leverage with me. But I'm done with this, and so are you. Sign the damn papers. This is your last chance."

"And if I don't sign them?"

"Then my men put you in a car, drive you to the boarder of New Jersey and dump you on the side of the road. But not before taking your credit cards, which I pay for. Then I call my lawyer and get them started on selling the Miami property. It should bring in a nice chunk of change. And last but not least, I close your bank accounts since of course they still technically belong to me."

"You wouldn't dare. I'm your daughter's mother."

"Unfortunately you are. But as soon as you walk out this door, I'm going to do something I should have done a long time ago. I'm bringing Erica to live with me. So the way I see it, you have two choices. One you take the money and get the fuck out of my life forever. Or two, you leave the money and I force you out of my life forever. Either way, in about two more minutes I'm going to have you thrown out of this building and it will be the last time I ever have to look at your spoiled ass."

Amanda opened her mouth to speak then closed it. Opened once more, then snapped it shut again. She dropped her head and stared at her Manolo Blahniks. A minute later she held her hand out to Ranger. "Give me the pen."

"Smart choice." Ranger said as he walked over to the intercom speaker. He punched a button then said, "Hal, I need you to escort Amanda to the airport. Get her a one-way ticket to wherever she wants to go."

"Will do boss."

Amanda smacked the signed papers against Ranger's chest. As he grabbed for the papers she placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed him. Not slowly and passionately but hard and angry. When he pushed her away her Bobbi Brown Calypso Coral lipstick was well worn off.

"One day you're going to regret this Ricardo." she spat at him.

As he held the door open for her he laughed. "I doubt that, I really doubt that.

Stephanie stood in the garage of the Rangeman building staring at the keycard in her hand. She had been there for fifteen minutes already debating about whether to go up or not. Finally she made up her mind and slide the card through the slot. Within seconds the elevator doors opened.

When the car came to a stop her knees were shaking so badly she couldn't stand still. But when the doors opened and she came face to face with Amanda, her fear suddenly turned to anger.

They didn't speak. Instead they each stepped aside and continued on their path. Amanda entered the elevator and punched a button while Stephanie banged her fist against Ranger's door.

Stephanie turned around for one last look at the woman and glared as she watched Amanda touch up her lipstick while the elevator doors slid to a close. When she turned back around she was face to chest with Ranger. Her mood softened slightly until her eyes met his face. The anger flared again.

She took a step back. "That shade's all wrong for you Ranger." she said through gritted teeth.

She took another step back. "The next time you want to humiliate me, please remember you've already done enough damage." she said as she turned and made for the elevator.

As soon as she hit the button to call the car, she felt herself being swept off her feet. Literally. Ranger scooped her up and tossed her gingerly over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" she shrieked.

"Not a chance Steph. You're not moving one more inch until you give me a chance to explain."

"Name one reason why I should even give you the time of day, much less the time to explain?" Stephanie shouted as Ranger tossed her onto the couch in his apartment.

"Fuck. Because I'm in love with you Stephanie Plum, that's why." he shouted back at her.

"Oh." she said softly.

"Now sit there and don't fucking move or I'll call the guys downstairs to catch you and stun your ass. I'll be right back, I need to wash this shit off my face."

Stephanie sat frozen on the couch. She tried to breath, and she tried to respond but her mouth appeared to have quit working. The best she could do was stare into his dark eyes and mutter, "Oh", once more.

__

To be continued….


	17. Ch20

__

Stephanie sat frozen on the couch. She tried to breath, and she tried to respond but her mouth appeared to have quit working. The best she could do was stare into his dark eyes and mutter, "Oh", once more.

Steph In The Right Direction

****

Chapter Twenty

Ranger tossed cold water on his face as he cursed under his breath. _Fuck. _How could he have allowed himself to get so out of control. He had barely come to terms with his feelings for Stephanie and now suddenly he was facing the situation he had been dreading. He meant the words, there were no doubts about that. Yet, he wasn't ready to let her know that. But it was too late, now he had to go back out there and face her. What in the world was he going to do now?

When he returned to the living room she hadn't moved a muscle. She was staring blankly at the wall in front of her.

"Stephanie." Ranger said quietly.

Her eyes slowly moved to meet his and once they did they locked into place. Her gaze was too much for him and he quickly took a seat in the chair across from the couch. Don't get too close, he told himself.

When he finally let his eyes turn back to her she was still staring. Suddenly he realized why she always squirmed when he did the same to her. Things weren't nearly as fun when the shoe was on the other foot.

"Stephanie I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier."

"Ok." she said flatly.

He sighed. She obviously was not going to make this easy on him.

"I guess we should talk about this." he said.

"Probably. Although I'm not real sure what there is to talk about."

Ranger stared back at her with confusion. "What do you mean? I figured you would have all kinds of questions."

Stephanie shrugged. "You've told me you loved me once already. Things didn't change after that, why should I expect anything different this time."

"I guess I deserve that."

"What is it that you want me to say Ranger? Are you waiting for a declaration of my love, because if you are you might be waiting awhile."

Her words hit him like a mean skip gone bad. He quickly turned the pain into anger as he began to speak. "Yeah Stephanie, I guess I did expect that."

"You really are a piece of work Manaso."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well first off, I've been throwing myself at you ever since I returned from my vacation and you've been blowing me off. Then I overhear you and your wife exchanging your undying devotion for one another at a restaurant. Then you beg me to come here so you can explain and when I arrive I see her lipstick all over you. I'm not sure why you enjoy hurting me so much, but I really wish you would stop."

Ranger fumed with anger. "First off I haven't been blowing you off. I just wasn't ready to tell you how I felt. Secondly you heard Amanda, my _EX_-wife speak at the restaurant, not me so don't put words in my mouth. As for the lipstick, she kissed me as I was having her thrown out of the building. I don't ever do anything to hurt you on purpose and it's pretty shitty of you to even imply that."

"Whether it's on purpose or not, it still hurts Ranger." She was no longer able to hide the pain in her voice.

Instinctively, Ranger rose from the chair and joined her on the couch. He reached for her hand as he sat, but she pulled away from him.

He sighed once again. "Let me try and explain, and when I'm done if you still want to leave you can. I won't stop you."

Stephanie nodded her head and shuffled further from him on the couch.

He took a deep breath then he let the words flow naturally. "I think I should start by explaining about Amanda. I guess the best way to describe her is to say that Amanda is to me what Joe is to you. She was my first girlfriend, my first love. We grew up together, she taught me to play doctor and she's had her hooks in me ever since. She was my first kiss, first date, first everything. In high school we were inseparable. I proposed to her on the same day as our high school graduation. She said yes and I assumed blindly that things would end happily ever after for us. But I couldn't have been more wrong.

Amanda came from a poor family, while my family never had a need or want that wasn't met. It took me a long time to figure out that she loved my money a lot more than she loved me. The marriage was in trouble from the beginning and after a year we decided to separate. It was then that I joined the service. When I returned from duty I was determined to make my marriage work. I thought she felt the same way, so when she told me she was pregnant I was ecstatic."

Ranger shifted on the couch to get more comfortable as Stephanie listened to him intently, taking in every word.

"During her fifth month of pregnancy things started slipping back to the way they were. She complained about everything. The house wasn't good enough, the car wasn't good enough, and eventually she decided that I wasn't good enough. Four months after Erica was born things got really bad. I came home one afternoon to find Erica in the nursery all by herself. She was balling her eyes out and from her appearance she had been for awhile. I immediately panicked thinking that something horrible had happened to Amanda. I grabbed Erica and began searching the house. When I reached the kitchen, I heard it. The faint sounds of moans. I thought someone was in pain at first until I heard the familiar sound of my wife's voice. I opened the door leading to the laundry room and that's where I found her being fucked senseless by the mailman."

Ranger tilted his head backed and laughed. "I never realized until now, exactly how cliché that was. God I was so stupid. Anyway, long story short, we divorced. She got our daughter in a nasty custody fight along with a very hefty alimony settlement. She's been living off my money ever since. Any time I tried to get things changed she would use Erica against me. She knew that no judge would grant me custody because of my line of work and she used that to her every advantage.

When Erica turned five, Amanda sent her away to a boarding school and that's where she's been ever since. She comes home for holidays and summer break but that's about it."

Stephanie wanted to reach out and comfort Ranger, but she fought it. She knew she wouldn't be able to stop at just comfort so instead she did nothing but listen.

"For years, Amanda would come back into my life when her dipped too low. She would toss her hair, flutter her eyelashes and I would fall for it every time. She would stick around just long enough to let the ink dry on the check then she would disappear again. It wasn't until you came along that I realized I didn't want to keep playing the same game with her."

Stephanie stiffened at the seriousness in his voice.

"What you overheard at the restaurant was nothing more than one of Amanda's games. She saw you as a threat and did what she does best, she tried to eliminate the problem. And you are right, she did kiss me before she left but trust me, there was nothing sexual about it. She was just getting one last jab in before she left."

Stephanie spoke before she could stop herself, "She left?"

Ranger smiled slightly. "Yup. Hal's taking her to the airport as we speak. And for the first time in my life, I'm positive that I'll never see her again."

"How can you be so sure?" Stephanie asked.

Ranger didn't answer but instead he stood and retrieved the papers from the bar in the kitchen. He handed them to Steph then said, "Here, read for yourself."

While Stephanie read the papers, Ranger grabbed a couple of beers from the refrigerator. After unscrewing the tops he handed one to Steph then rejoined her on the couch.

"You gave her 20 million?

"Yup. It was the best business deal I ever made."

"Well how do you know she won't just go get your daughter and use her against you again?" she asked.

"Because, also as we speak, my sister is on her way to get Erica. I called the school this morning, and effective today she is no longer enrolled. She's going to be living with me."

"Just like that?"

"Yup, just like that babe."

Stephanie paused for a swig of beer and tried to process the overload of information she had just received.

"Deep thoughts babe?"

She smiled. "Very. Just trying to figure out where to go from here."

Ranger laughed. "If you figure it out, let me know because I've been going in circles for years."

Stephanie's smile faded as she became more serious. "What did you mean you love me? Is it still that 'in your own way, no ring attached' kinda love."

Ranger leaned forward and set his beer on the table then placed her hand in his. "Babe, I don't think it ever was that kinda love. It's always been the 'I want to get in your pants and make babies' kinda love."

"So just sex then?"

Ranger smirked. "Babe. You were there remember? Was that night just about sex?"

Stephanie blushed as the thoughts of their one night together flooded through her mind. "They weren't to me Ranger, but I never knew what it meant to you."

Ranger cupped her cheek in his palm as he pulled her face closer to him. "It was everything to me babe, everything." Then he leaned in and their lips met. Barely a touch, a small, brief encounter, nothing more than a light brush. Her mouth parted and when his tongue met hers they both felt as if they had returned home. All their problems ceased to exist, and for the first time since meeting it was just the two of them.

When the fog lifted from her mind she pushed him away. Their contact broke and she spoke, "I don't know about this Ranger."

He didn't budge. He left his palm on her cheek and his lips inches from her face. "What's to know Steph?"

She pushed him further away searching for the distance she needed. "Us for one. We don't even know each other. This is the first real conversation about your life that we've ever really had. And I've changed. I'm not the same simple little girl I was this time last year."

"Babe, you were never simple."

"You know what I mean."

Ranger sighed for the third time of the night. "Yeah babe. I know what you mean. So where does that leave us?"

Stephanie shrugged her shoulders. "Well, the way I see it we have two options. One we can just forget this night ever happened and return to being just friends. Or two you can ask me out on a date and we can get to know each other."

Without skipping a beat, Ranger replied, "Stephanie, would you like to go to dinner with me?"

To be continued…


	18. Ch21

__

Stephanie shrugged her shoulders. "Well, the way I see it we have two options. One we can just forget this night ever happened and return to being just friends. Or two you can ask me out on a date and we can get to know each other."

Without skipping a beat, Ranger replied, "Stephanie, would you like to go to dinner with me?"

****

Steph In The Right Direction

****

Chapter Twenty-One

Stephanie thought all of two seconds before saying yes to Ranger. The look on his face when she accepted his invention for a date sent a chill from the top of her head straight to her toes. Ranger didn't waste a moments notice either when he reached for her neck, sliding his smooth thick fingers against her warm skin. His thumb playfully rubbed the spot where her pulse throbbed. Her mouth instinctively fell open as her eyes closed in anticipation of the kiss. The kiss that never got to come. Just as she could feel his breath on her lips they were ripped apart by the alarming of the door buzzer. They both jumped and ended up on opposite ends of the couch.

When it rang again their eyes met and they laughed at the humor of the situation.

"Yo." Ranger grumbled into the intercom.

"You wanted to know when Erica and Rita arrived, sir? Well they should be pulling into the garage in ten."

"Thanks Hal."

"No problem." The intercom announced before Ranger released the button.

"Sorry for the interruption babe. My timing with you always seems to suck."

Stephanie smiled at Ranger. She wasn't use to seeing him feel defeated, and she also wasn't use to getting an apology from him.

"It's ok. I should get going anyway, it's late." She gathered her bag and headed for the door. Ranger opened it slowly and stood there as he watched her pass through. Just before she was in the hall, he grabbed her arm and twirled her back against his chest.

"Still up for that date?"

"Just name the time and the place." she cooed.

"Tomorrow night. I'll pick you up at 7:00. And Steph?"

"Yeah?"

"You won't regret this." He released her arm and flashed his best 200-watt smile.

Stephanie stood frozen until the door clicked shut.

Four hours later Stephanie was still tossing and turning in bed. The events of the evening wouldn't leave her mind and as a result she had begun to overanalyze every little detail. The tiny pang in her stomach that had started out as butterflies had developed into a full blown case of panic. What in the hell had she gotten herself into?

Feeling totally out of control she reached for the phone in a last ditch moment of desperation.

"'lo" said the grumpy voice on the other end.

"Lisa! Wake up I have a problem."

"Ma? Is that you? Have you fallen? Oh my god, you can't get up. What's that Life Alert number again?"

"Lisa, Lisa! It's Stephanie. Stephanie Plum."

Lisa let out a held breath. "Shit Steph, you just scared the pee out of me."

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to wake you, but I didn't know who else to call."

"That's ok, just let me get awake. And by the way, it's about damn time you called although I would have preferred it to be at a more suitable hour."

"I meant to call sooner, but well.. You know how things are."

Lisa laughed, "Oh I know. Spend the summer making new friends then return home never to speak to them again."

"No, no Lisa. It's not like that I promise. Things have just been crazy since I've been back which is actually why I called. I have a major problem!"

"What's up? Can't decide between Sexy Cop and Cuban Hunk?"

"Not exactly." Stephanie sighed. Then after taking a deep breath she filled Lisa in all the events of the recent month.

"Ok Steph, let me get this straight. Cuban sex god finally proclaimed his love for you but now you're having second thoughts? Are you insane?" Lisa asked.

"Maybe I am. I don't know Lisa, it's just weird. Everything was fine. One minute he was professing his love for me then the next minute he was telling me how his daughter was coming to live with him."

"So you don't like his daughter? Is that the problem?"

"I don't even know her." Stephanie explained.

"Ok Steph. Give me something to work with here, because I'm not seeing what has you so upset." Lisa said sounding obviously confused.

"Lisa, don't you see? It's Joe all over again. Suddenly Ranger tells me he loves me, but only right after he gets custody of his daughter. He's planning on making a Burg wife out of me."

Lisa laughed, "Get a grip. First of all, nobody could make you into a Burg wife. That would only happen if you let it. And secondly, you have no idea what Ranger has planned for you. So I suggest you go back to sleep, then when you get up in the morning, go shopping for some date clothes. If you don't feel any better by tomorrow night then call him on it when he arrives to pick you up."

"Maybe you're right."

"Of course I am. Now go to bed and give me a call tomorrow night and tell me how things go."

"Ok. Thanks Lisa. I don't know what I would have done without you tonight."

"Sure thing, one of these days you can return the favor."

"Definitely." Stephanie said just before she disconnected.

Stephanie checked the time once again. 6:53pm, four minutes since she last looked. She was a ball of nervous energy, pacing back and forth between the kitchen and her bedroom.

When her doorbell finally rang, she had to wipe her palms on her skirt to be able to open the door. She couldn't remember ever sweating this much.

When she finally pulled the door open she was greeted by a dozen pink roses and a very happy Ranger.

"Babe, you look great." Said Ranger as he stepped forward to pull her into an embrace. He lifted her from the floor and twirled her around, causing her loose skirt to flair.

"Wow, you're in a good mood." She said when he finally set her back down.

"You better believe I am. I had the best morning with Erica and now I'm going to have the best night with you. What could be better?"

Stephanie smiled then grabbed the flowers to place them in some water.

"So what's on the agenda for tonight?" she asked.

He followed her into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her waist as she stood by the sink filling up the vase. He dropped his head to her shoulder then whispered, "First I thought we'd get a nice quiet dinner somewhere. Then I thought we'd head back to my place so you could get to know Erica."

Stephanie's body immediately went tense. "Excuse me?" Steph asked.

"Something wrong with that plan?" Ranger questioned.

"You want me to meet your daughter?" Stephanie said as she slid from his arms and took a step away from him.

"Of course. I think it would be helpful if the two women in my life actually knew each other." Ranger laughed.

Stephanie's blood began to boil. "I don't believe you Manaso! Get out! Now!"

Ranger froze in place and looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

"Stephanie, what the hell's wrong with you?" he questioned.

Still gripping the flowers she took another step back then tossed the vase and its contents across the room. The glass shattered as it made contact with the wall directly behind Ranger.

"How dare you come over here and be so damn smug. Did you think I was really so stupid I wouldn't know what you were up to? How dumb do you think I am?"

Ranger took a step forward and tried to grab her arms, but she moved away just in time to prevent it. "What are you talking about Stephanie?"

"Meeting your daughter, that's what I'm talking about. Ranger, I wouldn't be a Burg wife for Joe and I sure as hell won't be one for you either."

Ranger crossed his arms across his chest. "Where did you get the idea that's what I wanted?"

"Well let's see Ranger, you finally tell me you love me but only after you get custody of your daughter. You sure didn't waste any time searching for a mommy dearest, now did you?"

Stephanie watched as Ranger's face went from confused to angry. "Is that what you really think?"

Stephanie crossed her arms in an attempt to mimic Ranger's stance. "Of course it is. What else would explain your sudden change in behavior? One minute you are telling me you don't do relationships and the next you practically want to get married."

Ranger took a step toward her causing his body too loom, larger than life, over hers. "Listen here Stephanie. I don't know what the hell brought this on, but you are sadly mistaken. I told you I didn't do relationships because I saw the look on your face that morning. I knew the minute you saw me you regretted what we had done. So I did exactly what you wanted me to do. I took all the blame and guilt off of you and pointed it towards me. I opened the door for you and you sure as hell didn't waste anytime walking through it. You were back with Joe within a week. And that was over a year ago, might I remind you."

"As for the sudden change, that's hardly the case. I've been feeling this way for a long time. I didn't know until you returned from your vacation that you might possibly feel the same for me. But before I could do anything about it I had to get some stuff in my own life settled. And that's exactly what I did. Amanda is finally gone and Erica is finally with me. And speaking of Erica, she doesn't need a mother. But even more than that, she doesn't need another person in her life that doesn't believe in her father. So thanks Stephanie, for putting a stop to this before either of us got too emotionally involved."

Ranger didn't give her time to respond. He merely turned and walked straight out the door.

__

To Be Continued…


	19. ch22

__

And speaking of Erica, she doesn't need a mother. But even more than that, she doesn't need another person in her life that doesn't believe in her father. So thanks Stephanie, for putting a stop to this before either of us got too emotionally involved."

Ranger didn't give her time to respond. He merely turned and walked straight out the door.

****

Steph In The Right Direction

****

Chapter Twenty-Two

When the thud from the slamming door finally went silent Stephanie let her body relax. "Good job Steph." She said to herself, convinced that she had done the right thing.

Then she took a seat on the couch to wait for Ranger's return. She knew he would come back and straighten out this whole mess. So she waited, and waited until she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer.

She woke up the next morning on the couch with the foggy memories of the previous night flashing across her mind. When she was finally alert she went to check her cell phone for the message that Ranger had surely left her. But when she called the service the only message was from her mother.

So Stephanie got dressed like any other day and headed out to work. She hung around the office a little longer than usual, but she told herself that it wasn't to wait for Ranger. And even that night, as she waited by the telephone for him to call, Stephanie was only partially worried.

Three Weeks Later

Stephanie was a total mess. She hadn't been out of her apartment in four days, she hadn't bathed in two and she couldn't remember the last time she had eaten.

With her answering machine full of unanswered messages, Stephanie remained crying on the couch under a heap of used tissue. She didn't even jump when someone started banging on her door.

"Open up Stephanie Plum. I know you're in there." growled Tank.

"Stephanie, either open it or we break it down. You know we mean it." added Lester.

Determined to ignore them, she pulled a blanket over her head and tried to hide from the world.

Being the loyal, pain in the asses they were Lester, Tank and Bobby were soon busy taking the hinges off the door. When they finished they each bounded into the apartment. While Bobby propped the unhinged door on the frame, Lester headed straight for the bathroom and Tank went right for the heap on the couch. He grabbed her in one swoop and tossed her across his shoulder.

After a few Tank sized steps, he tossed her into the tub full of cold water which Lester had just finished running. Stephanie shrieked from the pain of the sudden freezing temperatures and tried to jump from the tub. Bobby soon appeared and gave her head a big shove, pushing her back under the water. When they were satisfied they had her complete attention, Tank scooped her up once more and returned her to the couch. Lester followed, tossing a blanket onto her lap.

The three men took seats directly in front of her.

"Now that we have your attention. We've got a few things to say to you." stated Tank.

"Don't waste your breath. You have nothing to say that I want to hear." Stephanie groaned.

"That may be the case, but we have plenty we need to say to you and you're going to listen." growled Tank, his anger obvious.

"Well, I'm a grown woman and I don't have to sit here and be yelled at in my own home." Stephanie said as she began to rise from the couch.

Bobby and Lester quickly moved in beside her, each placing a hand on her shoulder and nudging her back on the couch.

"Stephanie you can fight us all you want, but you are going to listen to what we have to say one way or another." Tank said.

Not having the energy to fight, Stephanie shook her head with resolve. "Go ahead then."

"First of all, I never pegged you as a bitch. But you've seemed to have proven me wrong." Tank started, definitely getting Stephanie's attention.

"This entire time we have been warning Ranger to be careful with you. We were so afraid that he was going to do something stupid and hurt you. We had no idea that it would be completely reversed. I don't even think he hurt as much with Amanda as he is hurting right now. You have no idea what you've done to him." Tank explained.

"To him? What about me? He's the one that just up and left and hasn't called me. He's the one that walked out on me!"

"Do you really blame him? You accused him of using you! Do you have any idea how much courage it took for him to finally admit his feelings for you. Then when he does, what do you do? You totally stomp on his heart. You know what I think Stephanie? I think you haven't changed at all. I think you are still just that scared little brat that kept running back to Morelli. You want something safe, but the minute Ranger offers you something real you make excuses and run."

Stephanie listened to everything Tank was saying. Was he right? Was she just really scared? And what if her fear had finally lost Ranger once and for all. Suddenly the realization of the recent events hit her full force. She nearly didn't make it to the bathroom in time.

And when she finally emerged from the bathroom, with an empty stomach, Tank, Lester and Bobby were still there waiting on her.

"Now that we've made you see the errors of your ways, what are you going to do about it?" asked Bobby.

Stephanie sniffed then blew her nose in a tissue. When she finally found the strength she asked, "How do I get him back?"

__

To be continued…


	20. Ch 23 & Conclusion

Thanks so much to everyone for their wonderful comments. I'm glad so many of you have enjoyed my story. It's your feedback that makes it worth the effort. Sorry it took me so long to get it finished.. But here it is, the conclusion. I hope it's just worthy.

Thanks Tracy

"Now that we've made you see the errors of your ways, what are you going to do about it?" asked Bobby.

Stephanie sniffed then blew her nose in a tissue. When she finally found the strength she asked, "How do I get him back?"

****

Steph In The Right Direction

****

Chapter Twenty-Three

Ranger leaned back in his chair as he watched his daughter struggle with a spaghetti noodle. Finally after a long slurp, she managed to win the battle between child and pasta. When Erica looked up and caught her dad staring she smiled.

"Kid, you've got sauce all over your face. Who taught you how to eat?" Ranger joked.

"Well, you of course, but it should be obvious since you have sauce all down your shirt." answered the giggling little girl.

Just as Ranger glanced down to check his shirt, Erica burst out in laughter. "I got you! I got you!" she yelled.

Ranger smiled at his clean shirt then once again returned his eyes to his daughter. "You think you're pretty funny, don't you?" He laughed.

Still rolling with laughter Erica shook her head in agreement.

Ranger smiled down at the happy little girl in front of him. The last month with her had been everything he had dreamed it would be. They spent nearly every free moment together, laughing and picking on each other as if they had never been apart. Ranger's heart warmed at the thought of making his daughter happy. Bringing her to Trenton had been the best idea he had ever had.

But the small ache in his chest reminded him that his life wasn't perfect. He missed Stephanie. As much as he hated to admit it, he missed her. He longed to hear her laughing and to feel her lips on his. But he pushed those thoughts away and reminded himself that she was the one that ended things so badly. She was the one that accused him of those terrible thing. She was the one that ended any chance of happiness between them.

"Daddy, that woman over there is staring at us." Erica said, bringing Ranger back to reality.

Ranger glanced around the dining room of Rossini's and spotted the woman. Their eyes met until a waiter approached her blocking their view. Ranger watched as Stephanie handed something to the man then pointed toward his table. The waiter turned and headed straight towards Ranger, while Stephanie turned and exited the restaurant.

"Excuse me Mr. Manaso. I have a something for you and your guest." The waiter handed Ranger an envelop and placed a large piece of chocolate cake in front of Erica.

Erica's eyes widened and she instinctively licked her lips. "Can I have it dad?"

Ranger nodded and watched as Erica cut off a huge bite of the cake.

"Smaller pieces Erica. There's no rush. You don't have to eat it all in two bites."

Erica rolled her eyes then plopped her fork back on the plate to cut the piece in half. Ranger laughed and shook his head. There was only one other person that could out eat Erica and he was holding a letter from just that woman.

Ranger took a deep breath then slowly opened the envelop. He drew in a deep breath as he pulled out the folded note.

****

Ranger.

**How do you begin to explain to the person you love most, that you have been a complete idiot? I've stared at this piece of paper for nearly an hour and I have no idea what I should say to you. What do you need to hear? What can I do to make this right, to make us right again? If I begged for forgiveness would that make you forget? If I cried on your doorstep would that be punishment enough?**

I thought about sending you a gift, but what do you get the man that can buy his own country? I thought about sneaking into your bed, but how do you seduce a man that can have any woman he wants? I thought about coming to see you, but what do you say to a man that seems to believe there's nothing left to say?

So now I'm left with only one option. I'm starting over. So if you feel there might be a chance for us, meet me tomorrow at noon at the place where it all began.

Love,

Stephanie

PS. I figured your daughter could use some real food since she's been living with you for a month. I can only imagine what all that rabbit food would do to a poor girl her age.

At precisely noon Stephanie glanced at her watch for the 10th time in the last minute. Ranger was late, or he wasn't coming at all. She sighed to herself and tried to hold back the tears.

It would be bad enough having to realize that their future was lost, but Stephanie wasn't sure she could survive the fact that she was the cause of the pain. She had berated herself constantly over the last couple of days. She couldn't believe that it had taken Tank, Lester and Bobby to make her see how stupid she had acted.

She had been on the verge of getting everything she had ever dreamed of and instead of embracing it, she pushed it away. She pushed him away. And now at 12:02pm in that same little café where they had met 3 years ago Stephanie tried to convince herself that there was still hope. She thought back on the night Tank and the guys barged into her apartment.

__

"How do I get him back?" she had asked.

"You don't Steph. You've done enough already. All you can do now is to place the offer on the table and let him make the decision." answered Tank.

"What offer?" she questioned.

"Whatever it is you're willing to give to him. This is the movie moment. The one that will make or break the ending. So it's time for you to decide once and for all. What are you willing to give Ranger?" explained Tank.

Steph had thought about those words for days. Ultimately the only answer she could come up with was this; her plan. Her final offer to Ranger.

Just as she was about to check her watch again she felt the familiar rise of hair on her neck. She jumped and focused her eyes on the door. Ranger stood there, taking in the chaos of the restaurant. He purposely avoided looking at Stephanie. He wasn't ready for that, not yet at least.

After nodding to a couple of Rangeman employees, Ranger began to stroll to that familiar table. When he finally made eye contact with her he could see the hope in them. He knew she was searching his face for any clue as to what was about to happen. Being just as confused as her, he kept a stone expression on his face.

He slide into the chair opposite her and they both sat in silence.

Stephanie shifted uncomfortably in her chair while she reached for her purse. Without saying a word she retrieved a note and slowly slid it across the table.

Not letting his eyes leave hers, Ranger took the note and slowly unfolded it.

**Ranger.**

**If you're reading this, then you decided to come. And if you decided to come then hopefully you think we may still have a chance.**

There's so much I want and need to say, but for once I'm not thinking about me. I'll try to make this as easy for you as I can. So please just do one of the following:

A.) If you think there is no future for us then wad this note up and leave. No words need to be said. I'll know it's me that brought us to this end.

B.) If you think there is a chance for us, even a slight chance then please look into my eyes and say the following: "Soooooo, Connie says I'm suppose to make you into a badass fugitive apprehension agent. She says you need to get the crash course. What's the rush?"

So there it is Ranger. Those are the choices. You take your pick and I'll deal with the consequences.

Steph

Ranger leaned back against the chair and crossed his arms across his chest. He took a deep breath and thought about his options.

Time seemed to stop as Stephanie waited for Ranger's response. His eyes never left hers with an intensity that was almost too much for her to stand.

She jumped when he finally made his move. He grabbed the note that had fallen to the table and began to wad it into a ball. Stephanie clamped her eyes shut and tried to ignore the sting from unshed tears. Just as she felt him shift his weight out of the chair she heard it. Those words.

"Soooooo, Connie says I'm suppose to make you into a badass fugitive apprehension agent. She says you need to get the crash course. What's the rush?" Ranger said to her for the second time in this little downtown café.

Stephanie's shock registered across her face. She had to take a moment to regain her composure and when she finally did, she put her plan into action.

Stephanie let a smile spread across her lips as she began to speak. "Here's the deal Mr. Manaso. My name is Stephanie Plum. I use to be a lingerie buyer but things change and I'm now looking for a new line of work. No, let me rephrase that. I'm looking for a new kind of life. It seems that for a really long time I've been depending on everyone else to take care of me. I'm kinda of tired of playing the helpless little victim so I figured it was time for a change. I've already changed the physical stuff about myself but there's still something missing."

Ranger tilted his head slightly as he hung on her every word.

"See not so long ago I had the chance to be truly happy, but I let some old shit from the past skew my vision. I acted like a complete ass to this guy that means a lot to me. Now I'm afraid I won't get the chance to tell him how I feel before it's too late."

Ranger let a smile curve his lips before he took the bait. "So exactly what kind of help are you looking for Ms. Plum?"

"So glad you asked Mr. Manaso. I need help finding this guy and I hear from the streets that you are the best FTA agent around. So I figured if anyone could help me find him, it would be you."

"You heard correct. I am the best. And it just might be your lucky day, because I happen to be free at the moment. Meet me at this address in an hour and I'll see what I can do." Ranger handed Stephanie a business card he had stashed in his jacket pocket then quickly left the table, not stopping until he was out of the café.

Stephanie quickly grabbed her belongings and raced to the door. When she stopped on the sidewalk she looked around for Ranger's vehicle. Suddenly she felt herself being pulled sideways by the cuff of her coat. Before she could think she was shoved against the side of the building as Ranger's lips smashed into hers. They kissed each other for what seemed like hours but in reality were mere minutes. The kiss was full of promises and hopes of the future. People on the street stopped to stared. Mothers covered the eyes of innocent children. Teenage boys yelled out whoops of laughter.

When they finally broke apart, panting for air, Ranger and Stephanie stared into each other's eyes with a love neither of them had ever felt before.

"Do you know why I asked you to say those words?" she asked.

"Yes. That was the very first thing I ever said to you." Ranger answered.

"Exactly. And it wasn't long after those words that I let things get so screwed up. I figured that if we could go back and start all over we might could get a second chance."

Ranger slide his knuckles gently across her cheek. "Babe, we've been granted our second chance. Let's just make sure that we never need a third."

And with that, they kissed once again.

****

Prologue

__

One year later….

"I can't believe it! I just can't believe what horrible timing you have!" screamed Mary Lou.

"Well it's not like I planned it this way. Where's Ranger? I need Ranger?" yelled Stephanie.

"He's coming Steph, he's parking the car." answered Erica.

Stephanie waddled her way into the hospital ER with Mary Lou on one side and Erica on the other. They were quickly greeted by a nurse and a wheelchair.

The very pregnant Stephanie plopped down in the chair and began focusing on her breathing.

"How far apart are your contractions ma'am?" asked the nurse.

"How the hell should I know? That's why I came to you! You guys are suppose to know what to do?" yelled Stephanie.

"The contractions are about a minute and a half apart!" yelled Ranger as he came running through the ER doors. The nurse stopped in her place and let her eyes roam lazily over the tuxedoed clad Ranger.

"Ahem!" Mary Lou said as she cleared her throat. "Do you mind ogling him at another time please, right now we have a woman about to give birth."

"Oh yeah. I'll just get the doctor." said the nurse, her face still red from being caught drooling after Ranger.

__

Five minutes later….

"Push Steph push. You can do it Babe. Almost done." urged Ranger.

Stephanie clamped her hand around Ranger's and gave it her all. Moments later the room was filled with the screaming cries of a brand new baby boy. The nurses quickly cleaned the squealing baby, wrapped him in a blanket and then gently placed him upon Steph's chest.

Ranger took a seat on the edge of the bed and beamed with pride.

"Babe I'm so proud of you. You were so strong and brave, and just look at our beautiful baby boy."

Stephanie smiled up at Ranger and felt warmth spread throughout her entire body. "We're so lucky Ranger. I'm just sorry this happened in the middle of the ceremony."

Ranger tossed his head back and laughed. "Don't be Babe. You said you wanted our wedding to be memorable, well I don't think the Burg will ever see anything like this one again."

Stephanie blushed, "Did you apologize to the minister? Tell him that I will shampoo that carpet myself if I have to."

"Don't worry about it babe. I told him I would foot the bill for the church to be redecorated. He didn't mind too much after that."

"Oh no! I just thought of something Ranger." panicked Stephanie.

"What?"

"Are we legal? I really didn't want to have this baby before we got married. I know that's silly, but…."

"Shhhh.. Don't worry about it Steph. We're legal. You're 100 my wife and there's no getting out of it now."

Stephanie smiled down at the baby and then back up at Ranger. "Don't worry Ric, there's nothing else I'd rather be."

Ranger leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead then another on the baby's head. He slid off the bed and walked towards the door. "Babe, I'm going to go get Erica so we can introduce her to her baby brother."

"Sounds perfect Ric. Absolutely perfect."

The End.

That line came directly from _One for the Money. _Chapter 2, Pg. 33.


End file.
